Chocolat et tralala
by Camomille
Summary: Dumbledore, plus tordu que jamais, décide d'organiser une grande chasse à l'oeuf pour Pâques. Malheureusement pour lui, Crabbe, Malefoy, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent, à la suite d'une faute de parcours, catapultés dans le monde... du Seigneur des annea
1. Réveil et conciliabule

Mise au point : Pas à moi, pas à moi ! Tout à Rowling, tout à Rowling… Et aussi à Tolkien ! Je ne suis que la piètre exploiteuse de personnages sous-payés (voire pas payés du tout).

Mais en cette période chocolatée, qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas fêter dignement Pâques !

_Joyeuses Pâques, Crabbe !_

Lorsque Crabbe s'éveilla aux alentours de 8 heures ce matin-là, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il avait ouvert les yeux si tôt. Décoiffé, la jambe gauche de son pyjama à fleurs jaunes remontée jusqu'au genou, Crabbe émergea de sous ses couvertures et sortit de son lit. Son regard se posa alors sur le calendrier qui se trouvait accroché près d'une des fenêtre du dortoir. Il lut la date, l'information mit environ une minute a atteindre son cerveau et là : ding ! Le déclic ! La date indiquée sur le calendrier était la suivante : dimanche 11 avril 2004… Autrement, c'était Pâques et qui dit Pâques dit : chocolat. Or, en bon gros gourmand qu'il était, Crabbe vouait un véritable culte au jour de Pâques, encore plus qu'au repas de Noël ou aux gâteaux d'anniversaires.

Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! beugla-t-il, encore plus joyeux que le jour où les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulés.

Quoiquigna ? marmonna Drago dans son lit tandis que Goyle grommelait 'Groumph' (à moins que ce ne soit 'Promph') et se remettait à ronfler comme un alligator.

c'estpâquesc'estPâquesonvatousavoirduchocolat… chantonna Crabbe en sautillant comme un éléphanteau autour des lits de ses camarades.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de dormir, Drago se leva, s'étira (faisant au passage éclater les coutures de son pyjama à p'tites zabeilles roses) et se gratta le bas du dos, ce qui prouve une fois pour toutes que, si l'homme descend du singe, Drago, lui, descend du babouin.

Une fois leurs ablutions matinales terminées, les deux garçons, affamé en ce qui concerne Crabbe, décidèrent d'un commun accord de tirer Goyle du lit. Pour ce faire, Drago mit au point un plan on ne peut plus finaud :

A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! cria-t-il à la Roland de Ronceveaux, on mangeûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûû !

Un centième de dixième de millième de seconde plus tard, Goyle sortait de son lit comme un boulet de canon en grognant :

faim, manger, faim, manger, remplir, estomac !

Quel belle exemple de Cro-Magnon, ironisa Malefoy.

C'est quoi 'Gros-Moignon ? ' questionna Crabbe.

Oublie ! ordonna Drago en remuant la main avec impatience, Bon, Goyle, tu t'habilles et ensuite, à la boustifaille !

Hahahaha, la boustifaille, ricane Goyle, qui bave à l'idée du petit déjeuner et s'empresse autant que sa surcharge pondérale le lui permet d'aller se préparer (pas besoin de toilette, il en a fait une l'an passé).

A peu près au même moment, le professeur Flitwick sort de la volière : il vient d'expédier un gros paquet de chocolat à sa petite-nièce (Gwladis de son prénom). En tournant au niveau du portrait d'Honorée Leciel, peint pas Flore l'Inconnue, il tombe nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore qui semble mâchouiller quelque chose : Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclame Flitwick, ravi, comme toujours de voir son directeur fétiche, belle journée n'est ce pas ? Gruphmmâchouillecroquouilleglupsavale… Heu… je vous demande pardon ? reprend Flitwick qui semble fasciné par le spectacle de Dumbledore en train de manger. Je disais, effectivement Filius, nos élèves vont être gâtés, d'autant plus que je viens de descendre aux cuisines et… hum, bref, tout est prêt… Flitwick s'apprête à répondre lorsque surgit le professeur Rogue, passablement énervé : - B'jour, b' jour, marmonne-t-il, bourru et grognon, Dumbledore, on fait comment pour les tirer du lit les gamins ? On sonne le clairon ou on les tape à coup de chaudron ? … choc profond du nain de jardin qui ne veut pas que Rogue touche un seul des cheveux d'un seul des Serdaigle avec ses sales pattes de chauve-souris géante. Dumbledore s'apprête à répondre qu'à son avis, il est inutile de brusquer les 'chers petits' mais McGonagall, qui vient d'arriver, s'en charge à sa place, complètement outrée : -Non mais franchement ! Vous vous sentez bien Severus ? Le clairon ! Mais c'est extrêmement barbare comme instrument ! Je savais vos goûts musicaux limités mais alors là !… Quant à les frapper avec un chaudron… Ils sont trop nombreux et nous attraperions une luxation avant de les avoir tous réveillés ! Elle paraît sur le point de proposer une idée géniale mais un coup d'œil à Dumbledore la lui fait oublier : Hum… Excusez-moi professeur mais vous avez des miettes de chocolat dans la barbe… ( ce qui est vraiment ragoûtant mais ça, elle évite de le rajouter.) 

Dumbledore s'empresse de faire le ménage dans sa barbe en expliquant gaiement :

oui, c'est parce que je suis allé goûter les œufs au chocolat préparés par les elfes, d'ailleurs, vous pouvez me croire, ils sont délicieux ! Un vrai régal… Vous en voulez un peu ?

Dumbledore tire de sa poche un œuf en chocolat qu'il présente à McGonagall. Celle-ci, le nez pincé, décline l'invitation. ('Vous avez tort, vraiment' de Dumbledore qui enfourne l'œuf sous l'œil dépité de Flitwick qui lui, y aurait bien goûté).

Bon, s'impatiente Rogue, tout cela ne nous dit pas comment réveiller tous les élèves et les réunir !

Dumbledore finit de mâcher son œuf en baragouinant :

Ch'est très chimple (Soupir de désespoir de McGonagall), les profecheurs directeurs de maison ('c'est nous ! enthousiaste de Flitwick') vont aller réveiller le élèves de leur maison et… glups (il avale un bout de l'œuf), leur ordonner d'être dans la Grande salle à 10h tapantes… Moi, je réveille le reste des profecheurs…

Les trois professeurs approuvent et, mettant à exécution les ordres de Dumbledore, se séparent, chacun prenant la direction de la salle commune de sa maison. 


	2. Gryffondor et annonce

Disclaimer : C'est elle la proprio, c'est elle la proprio… Je ne fais qu'exploiter (ouh ! pas bien) de malheureux héros (et moins héros) sous-payés (voire pas payés du tout ! ). 

McGonagall monte d'un pas vif les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune de sa maison de prédilection en essayant d'effacer à jamais de sa mémoire l'image de Dumbledore dévorant son œuf en chocolat comme s'il s'agissait du premier qu'il mangeait depuis un siècle. Après avoir délivré le mot de passe à la grosse dame (qui, notons-le, commence un régime), le professeur pénètre dans la salle commune. Quel n'est pas son étonnement de constater que seule Hermione est levée ( Comment ? Ces chers petits ne sont pas déjà tous au travail ? ) ! Le professeur (ou la professeuse ? ) s'apprête à saluer la jeune fille du ton le plus neutre possible lorsque Pattenrond, qui en a marre de regarder sa maîtresse faire de l'arithmancie (matière à laquelle il n'entend rien) vient se frotter contre ses mollets en ronronnant de joie (la brave bête sait reconnaître ses amis les chats ). Pattenrond ! s'exclame Hermione, furieuse , arrête de faire ce bruit d'aspirateur je ne peux pas me concentrer ! 

La surper-douée-en-magie se retourne pour lancer son super-regard-noir au chatchat et… stoppe net en reconnaissant son professeur fétiche :

Professeur McGonagall ? (non, non, c'est pas elle, c'est juste un mirage ! ) bredouille-t-elle en rougissant…

Laissant tomber sa plume, elle court (tel le furet du bois joli) récupérer son chat qui, en plus de l'aspirateur, fait aussi coupe-ongles de moquette (sisi, les moquettes ont des ongles ! ).

McGonagall, tentant de rester aussi digne que faire se peut, fixe Hermione avec la tête de la femme de Dracula (comment ça Rogue est marié ? ) et déclare :

Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller réveiller cette bande de fainé… heu… de Gryffondor et de leur demander de se trouver dans la Grande Salle à 9 heures précises ?

Hermione acquiesce et s'apprête à aller réveiller Ron et Harry lorsque McGonagall l'arrête de nouveau :

Il est évident que vous vous occupez uniquement du dortoir des filles, Miss, Je me charge de celui des garçons.

Re-Rougissante, Hermione change de cap et disparaît dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs de ces demoiselles tandis que McGonagall prend la voie de celui des garçons.

La première chose qu'elle remarque en y pénétrant, outre l'odeur de phoque qui imprègne les lieux, est le désordre qui y règne. Des vêtements s'entassent sur des livres qui s'entassent sur des friandises qui s'entassent sur des parchemins qui s'entassent sur des magazines… Bref, il y a une véritable petite montagne de détritus.

Charmant, songe la directrice en pinçant le nez dans le genre Narcissa Malefoy.

Dans leurs lits douillets, les 5 garçons dorment comme des bébés. Neville s'est entortillé dans sa couette et ronfle comme un bienheureux, Seamus a la bouche ouverte et gobe toutes les mouches qui passent un peu trop près (il a certainement été crapaud dans un autre vie), Dean a les pieds qui dépassent des couvertures et la tête sous l'oreiller, Ron machouille un truc qui ressemble fort à une tétine et Harry marmonne quelque chose comme 'si au moins vous pouviez rajouter du chocolat dans vos œufs brouillés…'

Employant la méthode forte, McGonagall commence par ouvrir les rideaux avant de se planter au milieu de la salle pour annoncer :

Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard , nous sommes le dimanche 11 avril, il est actuellement 8h30 du matin. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux gazouillent, la température extérieure est de 15 degrès, le temps idéal pour aller pique-niquer… Qu'Allez vous bien pouvoir faire d'une si radieuse journée ? Aller à la piscine, faire la sieste dans l'herbe ? Draguer les Serdaigle ou bien… VOUS LEVEZ RAPIDEMENT, VOUS HABILLEZ ET DESCENDRE POUR NEUF HEURES DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! ET AU GALOP EN PLUS !

Neville, frôlant de peu l'arrêt cardiaque, fait un bond de 10 mètres et se heurte la tête au plafond, Seamus tombe du lit, Harry arrache les rideaux de son lit, Dean se ramasse en beauté et Ron s'assoit en criant :

Pu… Qui est le Co… qui a mis son réveil aussi fort ?

McGonagall pinça le nez (décidemment, les jeunes, de nos jours, n'entendaient rien à la politesse… mais il est vrai que tout fout le camp…)

Monsieur Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation, je vous prierai de modérer vos paroles à l'avenir !

Ron se leva d'un bond, comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une espèce particulièrement tueuse de frelon enragé :

Pro… pro… bégaya-t-il, pitoyable… vous… là ? Ici ? Comment ?…

Il me semble assez évident, monsieur Weasley, répondit McGonagall, pince sans rire, que si je suis ici, c'est que je ne suis pas dans le placard à balais ! Sachez, pour votre gouverne, qu'il est impossible de se dédoubler dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Chapitre 7 alinéa 4 de 'L'histoire de Poudlard' (en vente chez tous les bons libraires)…

Ha ! se contenta de répondre Ron en jetant un regard désespéré à Harry ( s'il te plaît, sauve moi ! J'étais tranquillement au fond de mon lit en train de fantasmer sur Fleur Delacour, je me réveille violemment et je tombe sur McGonagall qui me rabâche 'l'histoire de Poudlard'… )

Harry, qui était assez occupé comme cela à se débarrasser de ses rideaux, ignora Ron avec superbe ( Non, désolé Ron, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sauver le monde ce matin…).

Bien, reprit McGonagall lorsque tous eurent l'air plus au moins réveillé, je répète : à 9 heures, je veux tout le monde dans la grande salle alors on se dépêche !

Et en effet, à 9 heures tapantes, toute l'école est réunie dans la grande salle. Les Serdaigle, levés depuis 7 heures lancent des regards méprisants aux autres maisons, dont les élèves baillent à en gober toutes les mouches de l'univers (ce qui serait dommage car , comme le dit si bien un professeur de SVT anonyme 'Tiens ! Une mouche… ça veut dire que c'est le printemps !' Par conséquent, si les hirondelles ne font pas le printemps, peut-être que les mouches, elles, si).

A la table des Serpentard, seul Malefoy semble attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui, Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffrant autant qu'ils le peuvent de tout ce qui peut leur tomber sous la main (couteaux et fourchettes compris).

Chez les Gryffondor, Hermione réveille Neville qui s'est, pour la énième fois, rendormi dans son bol de thé.

De leur estrade, les professeurs contemplent leur ouailles, d'un air satisfait pour certains (Dumbledore et Rogue), indifférent pour d'autres (Trelawney) et carrément dégoûté pour Umbridge ( non mais regardez moi cette bande de sales petits gamins ! Et vas-y que j'te pique ton bout de pain en douce, et vas-y que j'te pince le bras… ). Soudain, Dumbledore se lève et annonce :

Mes chers petits (médisancesmédisancesmédisancesprêchiprêcha de McGonagall et Rogue), aujourd'hui est un grand jour parce que…

…

Parce que ?

…

Parce que c'est Pâââââââââââââââââââques ! ( voix chantante).

… ( silence de consternation qui précède les fous rire).

Et pour Pâques, la direction de Poudlard, (autrement dit moâh), a décidé d'organiser une gigantesque chasse à l'œuf dans le parc de l'école…

… ( plus personne n'a envie de rire)

Je vous explique le principe de cette chasse à l'œuf… Vous allez être répartis en petites équipes de 4, équipes tirées au sort, bien entendu et vous allez devoir chercher tous les œufs qui ont été cachés dans le parc… des questions ?

On est obligé de participé ?

C'est quoi Pâques ?

C'est quoi le chocolat ?

C'est quoi une équipe ?

Tiré au sort ? ça veut dire que je peux me retrouver avec n'importe qui ?

Noooooooooooooon ! Drago ! j'veux pas qu'on soit séparé ! ( cri de désespoir de Pansy).

Il faut être courageuse mon amour…

Ricanementricanementricanement des Gryffondor.

Bien… pas de question, donc… nous pouvons débuter le tirage au sort…

Une grande coupelle d'or (on se refuse rien) est amenée devant le directeur. Dans celle-ci se trouvent des petites bouts de parchemin sur lesquels sont ,sans nul doute, écrits les noms des élèves. Dumbledore pioche quatre papiers au hasard, les déplie et annonce, l'air ravi :

Notre première équipe est composé de : Luna Lovegood, Grégory Goyle, Hannah Abbot et Ron Weasley ! On les applaudis s'il vous plaît et ils viennent se placer à ma droite… oui, c'est cela Monsieur Goyle… non, j'ai dit à ma droite, là, vous êtes à ma gauche… Voilà qui est mieux… seconde équipe : Cho Chang, Neville Londubat, Denis Crivey eeeeeeeeeeeeet Marie-Blanche du Zimbaboué ! Troisième équipe : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe et Pasbô Malefoy… Pasbô ? C'est quoi ce prénom… Ha ! Non ! Autant pour moi : Drago Malefoy (qui est le sagouin qui m'a écris ce papier ? C'est vous Rusard ? Vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez illettré ! ).

Avec des soupirs de désespoirs et des regards haineux les uns pour les autres (sauf Crabbe qui finit sa tartine de miel), les membres de la troisième équipe rejoigne la droite ('Oui monsieur Crabbe, par ici') de Dumbledore. Lorsque la dernière équipe est nommée (Marie-Agnès de La Monroe des USA de Bush de Cunégonde De l'Afrique pétrolière d'Australie Orientale, Marie-Antoinette de La Savonnette sur La Douche Ma Chérie, Ildegarde Pétronille De Passe Moi Le Sel de La Cabane Du fond Du Jardin et Marie-Cunégonde de Montasier De la Dordogne Du Lot Français de La France Suisse-Allemande) professeurs et élèves sortent dans le parc, en une file indienne bien organisée (logique pour des anglais). Dumbledore donne le signal du départ de la grande chasse à l'œuf de Poudlard et les équipes s'éparpillent sur toute la zone du parc.


	3. Miroir, mon beau miroir

Disclaimer : Vous le savez mais je le répète pour ceux qui auraient du mal à s'en souvenir : Louez Rowling heureuse ( ?) propriétaire de tous les joyeux petits sorciers qui gambadent ci-dessous.

Crabbe, Hermione, Harry et Malefoy cherchaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure les œufs et seul Crabbe semblait mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage ce qui, somme toute, est plutôt normal étant donné que les œufs en chocolat sont comestibles… Contrairement aux paniers de ses camarades, celui de Crabbe commençait à être un peu trop plein. Soudain, Celui-Qui-Est-Blond, redressa la tête du buisson où il cherchait les œufs et se lança dans son occupation favorite, autrement dit : je fais enrager les Gryffondor en 2 secondes 3 dixièmes ce qui est un record, applaudissez-moi :

Ben tiens… Dis-moi, Potter, es tu certain d'avoir des verres de lunettes adaptés à ta vue ? Parce que même Crabbe ('Groumph !') en a ramassé plus que toi, des œufs… A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne les manges… Ouvre la bouche un peu pour qu'on vérifie !

Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, Ne l'écoute surtout pas ! recommanda Hermione en passant d'un air hautain devant Celui-Qui-A-Des-Blagues-A-Deux-Balles.

Hilare, Celui-Que-Nous-Ne-Nommerons-Pas, reprit :

Hé ! Granger ! Je suis vraiment navré pour ton petit frère Zip le lapin… Tu sais, celui qui gambadais joyeusement dans la campagne un soir d'hiver sans voir la plaque de verglas et Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip la lapin ! Arfarfarf ! Impayable, non ? Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiip le lapin ! hihihihihi !

Fous lui la paix ! rugit Harry en tentant de ne pas envoyer son panier à la tête de Celui-Dont-Le-Père-A-Une-Cagoule.

Ouh ! C'est-y pas mignon ? Potter qui prend la défense de sa petite amie… C'est sûr qu'entre sans ami on se doit d'être solidaires ! A quand le mariage ? Promets moi de m'envoyer des faire-parts pour la naissance des enfa… ARG !

Sourd aux supplications d'Hermione, Harry venait de bondir sur Celui-De-Serpentard, qui tomba à la renverse. Les quelques œufs que contenait son panier roulèrent sur le sol et Crabbe se jeta dessus avec des grognements de satisfaction ('Grimph', 'Fromph' et 'Humple'). Les deux adversaires allèrent s'écraser au niveau d'un tronc d'arbre, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Celui-Qui-Fait-Moins-Le-Malin, à moitié étranglé par Harry, supplie Crabbe de venir l'aider :

Cra..prouf… s'cours… mouf… 'touffe… snark…

Malheureusement pour lui, Crabbe continue à ramasser des œufs, l'air désespéré M'enfin ! On ne va pas laisser tout ce bon chocolat se perdre, non ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir ratissé tout le périmètre, le vidant à jamais de la présence de tout œuf en chocolat que Crabbe consentit à se diriger sur les lieux du duel, en croquant ses friandises car, quoi de plus agréable pour un Crabbe que d'assister à une joute sanglante en s'empiffrant de Cacao ? Le-Machin-Vaguement-Humain et Harry avaient déjà eu le temps de se relever quand il les rejoint et, bien loin de se battre, tout deux regardaient, l'air intrigué, quelque chose qui se dressait devant eux mais que Crabbe ne pouvait correctement distinguer.

Un espoir fou l'envahit à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un œuf en chocolat géant et le Serpentard se rapprocha de son maître le blondinet. Malheureusement pour lui, il constata avec regret que ce qui se tenait à une dixaine de mètre devant lui n'était qu'un vulgaire rectangle de Lumière scintillante, aux dimensions égales à celles d'un grand miroir.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? chuchota Hermione, brisant le silence.

Aucune idée, répondit Harry, également en murmurant.

Ce faisant, Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas, le miroir ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il écrabouilla le pied de Crabbe qui poussa un 'Gremphout' de protestation et Harry s'empressa de s'éloigner du Serpentard.

Oh ! Il a peur le petit Potter ? questionna (Stupidement) Celui-Dont-L'Esprit-Bagarreur-A-Repris-Le-Dessus.

Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry, en colère.

Alors… touche le !

C'est-à-dire que…

Tu as peur ! Triompha Celui-Aux-Yeux-De-Hareng-Saur, et dire que le courage est la première qualité des Gryffondor ! Tu veux que je te dise Potter… Tu n'es qu'un sale couard ! ( mais c'est qu'il connaît des mots cet abruti ! )

C'est faux ! s'offusqua le lunetteux avec force.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers la surface lumineuse, ignorant les 'Harry, ne fais pas une chose aussi stupide, on ne sait pas ce que c'est ! ' terrifiés d'Hermione.

Tendant le bras, il effleura la surface du 'miroir', celle-ci était polie, lisse et dure comme le verre. Harry posa une main assurée dessus :

Alors ? demanda-t-il à Celui-Qui-Est-Vert-De-Rage, avec un sourire victorieux.

Alors si Potter peut le faire, moi aussi !

D'un pas décidé, il vint se placer près de la source de lumière et y appuya sa main avant de faire signe à Crabbe de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta, mâchonnant toujours son chocolat. Il mit sa main entre celles de Celui-Qui-Donne-Les-Ordres et Harry.

Revenez… s'il vous plaît… continuait à supplier Hermione en se tordant les mains…

Hermione, voulut la rassurer Harry, il n'y a aucun problème… c'est juste un miroir magique qui…

Mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase : sa main, puis son bras furent aspirés par le miroir. Il entendit distinctement Celui-Qui-N'en-Mène-Pas-Large, pousser un petit cri de surprise à ses côtés et quelqu'un lui saisir la manche avant d'être tout entier avalé par le miroir.


	4. Où suisje ?

Disclaimer : Comment dire ? Hum… Oyez, Oyez ! J'exploite sans honte et sans scrupule les personnages de Tolkien et Rowling, qu'on se le dise, qu'on se le répète !

- OUCH ! protesta énergiquement Crabbe en atterrissant sur ses grosses fesses rembourrées au chocolat.

Le sol était dur et froid et il s'empressa de se relever. Contrairement à la prairie de Poudlard, le lieu dans lequel il venait d'être propulsé avant d'avoir pu dire 'Chocolat' était dénué de toute végétation. De plus, il faisait froid et la position du soleil rappelait tout sauf 10 heures du matin.

Non loin de lui, Harry observait d'un œil soupçonneux le paysage, s'attendant sans doute à voir surgir Sir Voldenuit et Celui-Dont-Parkinson-Est-Folle époussetait sa robe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione explosait :

NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! hurla-t-elle (si fort que Crabbe craignit que ses œufs en chocolat fondent), qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Il ne fallait pas toucher à… à ce truc ! Mais non ! On a encore voulu jouer les héros et maintenant… maintenant … nous sommes coincés au milieu de nulle part sans moyen de retour !

Sa voix se brisa et elle désigna le paysage qui les entourait. Harry en fit le tour du regard : des pierres, des pierres, des pierres et… des pierres ainsi qu'une vieille forteresse construite à même la roche mais pas le moindre machin lumineux.

Mais où sommes nous ? questionna anxieusement Celui-A-Qui-Il-Ne-Faut-Surtout-Pas-Faire-Confiance.

Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer, assez puérilement d'ailleurs, 'Alors ? Le petit Malefoy est effrayé ?' lorsqu'une voix inconnue le coupa dans son élan :

Vous êtes devant le gouffre de Helm jeunes étrangers…

Les quatre sorciers se retournèrent d'un même bloc (ou plutôt, les trois cerveaux se retournèrent en même temps et Crabbe, 10 minutes après, le temps aux neurones de comprendre que l'action se passait dans son dos) . Harry et Hermione avaient tiré leurs baguettes magiques et les pointaient sur le nouveau venu.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! ironisa Celui-qui-décidément-n'est-pas-très-malin, mais oui ! C'est évident ! Nous sommes devant le gouffre de Helm… Voilà qui est rassurant, non Crabbe ? ('Glapouf ?')… SAUF QUE LE GOUFFRE DE HELM N'EXISTE PAS !

Aragorn (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore reconnu) ou : Le-Barbu-Pas-Beau-Et-Devant-Qui-L'autre-Pêtasse-De-Blonde-Qui-Ressemble-A-Kate-Se-Pâme, ne sembla pas accorder de crédit ( Ouais ! Je viens de casser une expression intelligente ! Applaudissements SVP !) aux propos de-Machin-Pas-Net. Par contre, il détaillait avec une intérêt méfiant les baskets, les robes et les chapeaux, ainsi que les baguettes des jeunes sorciers. Enfin, il descendit de cheval, cheval, comme le dirait plus tard Malefoy à Parkinson, au moins aussi pouilleux que lui.

Pourrais-je connaître votre identité ? ( papier SVP ! Rien à déclarer ? Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, pas de passagers clandestins ?).

Nous sommes des sorciers, dit d'un ton pédant Celui-Qui-Ne-Sait-Jamais-Quand-Il-Faut-Se-Taire, des élèves de Poudlard…

Le Serpentard fixa insolemment le guerrier, persuadé que celui-ci serait impressionné.

Jamais entendu parler… répondit Aragorn, suspicieux.

Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii voyons, s'emporta Drago, vous savez bien ! Poudlard… l'Angleterre…

Angleterre ? répéta Aragorn, de plus en plus surpris, quelle est donc cette contrée ?

Quoiiiiiii ? S'étrangla Drago, offusqué, QUOI ? Vous ne connaissez pas L'Angleterre ? C'est pourtant le plus grand pays du monde… ou du moins d'Europe.

Europe ? Dites-moi mon jeune ami, me prendriez-vous pour un inculte ? Votre Europe n'existe pas plus que votre Angleterre ou votre Poudlard !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais…

Malefoy ! le coupa sauvagement Hermione, je te signale que nous sommes pas dans notre monde ! Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis tout à l'heure ! Le fait est que nous nous trouvons dans un univers parallèle au nôtre… J'ai lu beaucoup de choses là-dessus et…

Si tu crois que c'est le moment de nous sortir ta science ! la stoppa Drago, vexé.

Cependant, Aragorn semblait vivement intéressé par la théorie d'Hermione :

Un autre monde, dites-vous ? Comment cela, un autre monde ?

Hermione lui conta alors brièvement toute l'histoire. Elle était interrompue de temps à autre par Harry qui donnait des précisions, Malefoy qui critiquait et Crabbe qui onomatopéissait en mâchouillant ses œufs en chocolat. En fait, Crabbe aurait aimé dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, que le ciel rouge était, comme chacun le sait, le signe que beaucoup de sang avait coulé pendant la nuit et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de finir charcuté en ce lieu hostile ou, du moins, pas avant d'avoir déterminer les produits qui rentraient dans la composition de ce délicieux œuf qu'il était en train de manger, œuf sur lequel était dessiné une petite fille se promenant dans Londres, brune et se nommant 'Princesse Sarah'. Crabbe trouvait d'ailleurs cette illustration ignoble, la fillette lui rappelant trop Wanda, la fille qu'il avait conduit au bal de Noel quelques mois auparavant.

Lorsqu'Hermione eût achevé son récit, Aragorn, ce bellâtre, resta silencieux un long moment. Comme il est un peu lent et qu'il a besoin de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir, Drago crût qu'il s'était endormi et en profita pour proférer tout un tas d'insultes sur son compte, stipulant, au passage, qu'il est très mal poli de piquer un somme quand on est en pleine conversation, d'autant plus lorsqu'un Malefoy intervient dans cette conversation.

Finalement, il fut décidé que les quatre sorciers entreraient dans la forteresse du gouffre, Aragorn ayant pris leur histoire au sérieux ( ce qui prouve qu'il est parfaitement crétin de les croire quand on sait qu'il se prépare la guerre contre Saroumane. Drago a bien la tête d'un espion ! ).

A la queueleuleu, tous se dirigèrent vers l'imposante forteresse, tandis que les lourdes portes s'ouvraient pour les laisser passer.


	5. Ne Paniquons pas

Disclaimer : Les choses ne changent pas… Je suis toujours exploiteuse-anonyme.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, les douze coups de midi sonnaient. Après deux heures de recherches assidues, les élèves rentrèrent au château et se regroupèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle, attendant que l'on vienne comptabiliser leurs œufs afin de déterminer quelle équipe gagnerait la chasse.

Ron, d'une humeur massacrante (il venait de perdre sa matinée à expliquer à Goyle en quoi un œuf de Pâques différait d'un ver de terre), cherchait Harry et Hermione du regard.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fo… songea-t-il, exaspéré, ils n'apprécient quand même pas autant la compagnie de Malefoy et de son crétin de gorille ?

Il en était là de ses pensées (très philosophiques, il faut l'avouer ! ) lorsque Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains (son grand plaisir dans la vie) pour réclamer le silence :

Bien ! gazouilla-t-il, visiblement ravi, je vois que vous avez tous bien travaillé… Cependant, l'heure est venu de décerner un vainqueur… Et cette équipe victorieuse gagnera…

Le droit de ne plus jamais participer à ce type de jeu stupide ? grommela Seamus , plein d'espoir.

Oui, c'est bien cela Monsieur Finnigan ! Un œuf en chocolat géant ! Quel beau cadeau n'est ce pas ?

Tandis que la moitié de l'école manque de rejeter tout son petit déjeuner à l'idée d'avoir encore du chocolat et que l'autre moitié tente vainement de dissimuler des œufs sous sa robe pour que les paniers pèsent moins lourds ; Le professeur Flitwick passe dans les rangs et ramasse la récolte de chaque équipe (il chantonne 'un, deux trois, allons dans les bois, 4, 5, 6, manger des saucisses, 7, 8, 9, des saucisses au bœuf…' Mais visiblement, sa maternelle remonte à trop loin pour qu'il se souvienne des paroles). Rusard apporte une énorme balance en or massif qu'il traîne difficilement jusqu'à la table des professeurs où il la laissa tomber avant de retourner se poster devant la porte, haletant comme un phoque par temps de grosse chaleur dans le zoo de Yaoundé qui, notons-le, ne possède pas la climatisation.

Minerva, demanda négligemment Dumbledore pendant que son esclave ramassait les œufs, Auriez-vous la gentillesse de compter le nombre d'élèves présents ? J'aimerais être sûr qu'ils sont tous là !

McGonagall s'apprête à rétorquer que, si Dumbledore veut s'amuser à faire des maths, il y va tout seul mais, devançant sa réponse, le DDP (Directeur De Poudlard ou Directeur Débile de Poudlard, tout dépend des versions) enchaîne :

Merci mille fois ( quelle bonté ! ), vous êtes un ange…

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire qui rendrait Gilderoy Longuespattes ( pitoyable, je sais ! ) jaloux. Face à une telle argumentation, le professeur ne peut qu'obéir aux ordres du vieillard qui reste, malgré tout, son directeur favori (en fait, le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais connu). Elle s'éloigne d'un pas décidé, nullement rebuté par le nombre impressionnant de têtes à compter (le plus amusant, c'est que les têtes en question sont susceptibles de bouger… niark, niark, niark ! ).

Elle en est à son 325ème essai lorsque Dumbledore annonce que le début du pesage va commencer. Aussitôt, tous les élèves s'immobilisent, terrorisés à l'idée d'être l'équipe gagnante :

Alors… l'équipe number one ( je suis bilingue ! )… 50 grammes de chocolat… dont un merveilleux œuf en chocolat blanc nappé de sucre glace et fourré au caramel, un vrai bonheur, ramassé par M. Weasley et qui rapporte 20 points à Gryffondor ! ( les Serpentard hurlent au favoritisme et Umbridge note fébrilement quelque chose sur un carnet).

Tandis que le directeur continue à annoncer les poids, le professeur McGonagall, plus pâle que d'habitude (donc, quasi transparente), s'approche en tremblotant ( sénilité ? ) de sa place et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Hein ? quoi ? Parlez plus fort pour l'amour du grand Verracrasse, je n'entends rien !

Je disais : il en manque 4.

Mais enfin ! Minerva, mon petit, vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ces bêtises !

Mais… Dumbledore (mon vieux), répète McGonagall, outrée, il manque 4 élèves dont Potter !

QUOI ? Potter est en danger ? Mais que ne le disiez vous plus tôt, petite cachottière ! Il faut lancer une expédition de secours, avertir les sorciers du monde entier, les premiers ministres moldus, lancer un avis de recherche, appeler la brigade des disparus, contacter les famille, enquêter, interroger les brouttelherbes…

Les mangemorts…

Je demande votre pardon ?

Les mangemorts, pas les brouttelherbe.

C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

Non, pas vraiment…

Alors, c'est sans doute que vous avez mal entendu…

… ( bouche grande ouverte devant l'outrage).

Le conciliabule dure encore plusieurs secondes. Finalement, les deux professeurs stoppent leurs messe basses (au grand soulagement du reste du château pour qui, cette intermède était particulièrement stressant, surtout en ce qui concerne la petite Florette Inconnue, une angoissée de nature) et Dumbledore annonce, en se grattant la gorge (visiblement, il aurait préféré que McGonagall se tape encore tout le sale boulot) :

Mes chers petits, techniquement et pour votre confort, nous allons faire une pause de… Heu… Mais qu'est ce que je dit, moi ? C'est pas mon texte ça… Où est mon texte (regard désespéré à sa sous-directrice favorite) ? bon, pas grave, on va improviser : Suite à un incident indépendant de notre volonté, nous remettons la remise des prix à… plus tard dans la journée. Veuillez regagner vos dortoirs sous la direction des préfets… Merci…

Les élèves s'exécutent, pour l'immense majorité soulagé que la pesée soit reportée (sauf pour la petite Florette Inconnue pour qui cette nouvelle constitue une source de stress supplémentaire et qui harcèle littéralement la malheureuse Janette Blind en regagnant la salle commune de Poufsouffle. 'Mais pourquoi ils ont reporté la remise des prix ?' 'Aucune idée, mais on s'en moque' 'Mais pourquoi ils ont reporté la remise des prix ?' 'Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ignorais !' 'Mais pourquoi ils ont reporté la remise des prix ?' 'Bon… Flore, t'es mignonne mais là, tu me lâches 5 minutes vu ?'… 'Dis, AneLorette, Pourquoi ils ont reporté la remise des prix ?'…).

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs se sont réunis dans leur salle commune à eux, leur oasis, leur lieu de réunion fétiche, leur domaine de prédilection bref, la salle des professeurs :

Dites moi… Dumbledore, questionne Umbridge avec un sourire mauvais (et après s'être longuement raclé la gorge), ça veut dire quoi au juste, 'un incident indépendant de notre volonté ?'

On m'a parlé ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Dolorès ! Très chère ! Vous êtes là (bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle f… ici ? )… Je ne vous avais pas vu ! (Quelqu'un pourrait-il me l'éjecter de cette salle ?)… Heu… L'incident ? Quel incident ? On a eu un incident, nous ? Minervaaaaa ( voix chantante et suppliante), on a eu un incident ?

Un incident ? Ne soyez pas stupide Dumbledore, il n'y a eu aucun incident ici depuis… 1874 au moins…

'Hum, hum', dubitatif.

En fait, nous avons suspendu la pesée parce que… heu… parce que… tente vainement McGonagall.

Parce que Dumbledore voulait manger tout le premier prix ! lance Flitwick, dans une inspiration subite.

Ouioui, c'est cela même ! Voyez vous, Dolorès, je suis un gros gourmand et je déteste partager… Alors voir tout ce bon chocolat dans les pattes des élèves… C'est pas humain !

Vraiment ? Hum… hum…

Oui, Vraiment…

Je vais devoir marquer ça sur mon rapport…

Faites, faites.

On entend alors un énorme 'BOUM' qui semble provenir de la salle du dessus et, quelques instants plus tard, Florette Inconnue surgit dans la salle commune, suivit de près par Janette Blind, Gwenette Beltzer et Florencette Dranreb :

Professeur ! s'écrie la pauvre enfant, terrifiée, en s'adressant à Chourave, Peeves a laissé choir le piano à queue sur la tête d'Honorée Lesministres !

Hum, hum, quoi ? Mais c'est très grave, ça ! ça vaudra au moins l'expulsion à Miss Lesministres, je suppose que le piano est endommagé…

Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, rétorque Pomfresh, c'est plutôt l'élève qui est endommagée !

Elle saisit sa trousse à pharmacie fétiche dont elle ne se sépare jamais et fonce à l'étage supérieur, talonnée par les quatre élèves ainsi que par Umbridge, qui jubile à l'idée de pouvoir enfin renvoyer un élève, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une vulgaire Poufsouffle. Chourave ne tarde pas les rejoindre, après tout, la vie d'une de ses élèves est en danger ! De même, Rusard, qui lui, verrait plutôt l'expulsion de Peeves, les poursuit, le cœur rempli d'espoir ( que c'est beau comme phrase ! ).


	6. Les amours de Crabbe

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette, ni l'exploitage, des personnages ect…

Tandis que les professeurs se mobilisaient pour retrouver les retrouver, Harry, Hermione, Malefoy et Crabbe (toujours en train de dévorer ses œufs), étaient installés dans la Grande Salle du gouffre, attendant que Théoden ait statué sur leur sort.

Visiblement, Aragorn ne parvenait pas à convaincre le roi car cela faisait plusieurs heures que tous deux étaient enfermés dans une salle adjacente.

C'est dingue ce qu'on peut voir comme créatures bizarres ici ! s'exclama Malefoy, toujours aussi discret en regardant passer Gimli, à votre avis, c'est quoi cette bestiole ? Un croisement entre Hagrid et un gnome ?

Gnifgnifgnif ! ricana Crabbe en postillonnant joyeusement autour de lui. Crabbe appréciait tout particulièrement qu'on se moque de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui. Aussi, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas saisi le sens de la boutade de Malefoy, il en riait tout de même.

Heureusement pour Malefoy, Gimli, qui était en pleine discussion avec Legolas ( un croisement entre une chauve souris-géante d'Amazonie et un poulpe selon Malefoy) ne sembla pas entendre ses insultes ou, du moins, il les trouva trop méprisables pour être dignes d'intérêt.

(d'après ce qu'Harry put en saisir, ils dissertaient sur la signification de la couleur du ciel).

- Ben dis donc, Crabbe, ils ont le cerveau plus mou que toi, les barbares ! laissa tomber Malefoy, déçu par l'échec cuisant de sa provocation.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon, s'attendant à le voir, comme tout bon chien fidèle, appuyer ses dires mais Crabbe, la bouche grande ouverte, bavant, les yeux exorbités, la langue pendante et l'air hypnotisé, fixait quelque chose qui se trouvait devant lui, sourd aux propos de son maître vénéré :

Crabbe… ouh ouh ? Crabbe ? T'es avec nous ? ça y est… il a buggé !

Malefoy suivit le regard de Crabbe et tomba sur une jeune femme blonde, chétive, avec une figure d'ange tombé de son perchoir stellaire ou s'étant pris un nuage le jour où elle a oublié ses lunettes. Le Serpentard donna un coup de coude à son pire ennemi :

C'est qui cette greluche ? questionna-t-il en désignant Eowin.

Intrigués, Harry et Hermione scrutèrent à leur tour l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme :

Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Harry, maussade, elle est de ta famille ?

Ne sois pas stupide, Potter ! rétorqua Malefoy, vexé qu'on ait pu pensé qu'il avait un lien de parenté quelconque avec le machin blond qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, c'est juste qu'elle a fait un drôle d'effet à Crabbe…

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Crabbe dont la salive qui gouttait avait formé une petite flaque à ses pieds :

En effet, constata Harry, il en oublie de manger son chocolat.

Et de ce fait, Crabbe, fait rare et unique, avait délaissé les précieux œufs pour contempler le machin blond tout juste humain.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta vaguement Drago en passant la main devant les yeux de Crabbe, il est malade ?

Harry saisit un œuf en chocolat que Crabbe avait posé à ses pieds et le croqua sans obtenir la moindre réaction de la part du garçon :

Ouais, dit-il, tout joyeux, il est malade… et ça a l'air grave… (chouette alors ! ).

Hermione éclata de rire :

Attends tends tends ! s'écria Malefoy, outré, mon Crabbinouchet est gravement malade et toi… toi… tu rigoles ? Espèce de sans cœur va !

Il… n'est… pas malade… hoqueta Hermione avec difficulté, il est… amoureux !

QUOI ? Tu débloques ! lui ? amoureux ? de ce… truc… ?

Chestpasuntruc…

Quoi ? tu peux répéter Crabbe ?

Chestpasuntrucchestunefille…

Non mais ! réveille toi mon grand… c'est un poisson-chat ce machin !

Chestunesirène… rectifia Crabbe, en extase…

OK, il est atteint…

Pour une fois, Harry était en accord total avec Malefoy : comment était-il possible que Crabbe soit tombé raide dingue de la blondasse-malingre-et-avec-des-grands-pieds qui se tenait non loin de là ? Il avait vraiment très mauvais goût…

Même pour un Serpentard, songea le Gryffondor avec pitié, si Rogue savait ça, il essaierait probablement de se noyer sous sa douche… ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose !

Hermione, quant à elle, était plutôt impressionnée par le fait que Crabbe puisse ressentir des émotions humaines. Ainsi donc, il serait un homme et non un croisement entre un tricératops et un castor des Andes comme elle l'avait longtemps crû !

Malefoy lançait des regards perplexes à Crabbe et à la blondasse qui leur faisait face :

Si même Crabbe me lâche maintenant, je suis mal… Hé ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait la Blonde ? ça ressemble fort à une tentative d'approche… mais ? mais ?… elle vient vers nous, là ? Elle croit tout de même pas que je vais lui faire l'honneur de lui parler ? Sauf si elle veut un autographe, bien sûr…

Bonjour, laissa tomber Eowin en arrivant près d'eux.

Elle leur accorda un grand sourire qui augmenta le salivement ( ?) de Crabbe, les soupirs de Malefoy, les ricanements d'Hermione et les sourires ironiques d'Harry.

Vous vous portez bien ?

Elle est franchement stupide cette grognasse !

Pardon ?

Je disais, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, le sol est gelé, ce serait bien mieux avec des coussins moelleux et verts de préférence, quelques esclaves pour nous éventer, un conteur russe, deux ou trois danseuses du ventre, de la volaille rôtie, des marrons grillés, une musique douce et langoureuse ainsi qu'un bon feu de bois… mais comme nous sommes dans un pays non-civilisé, vous ignorez certainement de quoi je parle, de toute façon, vous ne comprenez certainement pas ce que je suis en train de dire parce que vous êtes trop stupide et même si ce n'est pas de votre faute, laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes d'une laideur repoussante !

Hermione ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, visiblement outrée, comme si elle voulait parler mais finit par y renoncer. Elle tourna la tête vers Eowin, s'attendant à ce que cette dernière réduise Drago en chair à pâté. Visiblement, Harry, si l'on en juge par l'air on ne peut plus ravi qu'il avait à cet instant précis, s'attendait également à quelque chose de semblable. Cependant, alors qu'Eowin s'apprêtait, un peu abasourdie, à répondre vertement aux insultes de Malefoy (en lui disant, notamment, que son peuple est le plus civilisé de tous, ce dont il nous est permis de douter quand on voit qu'il vit encore comme au Moyen- Age… ) Crabbe prit la parole :

oeufsvousvouloirbonmanger ? proposa-t-il à Eowin en lui tendant un œuf en chocolat sur leqeul il avait tout juste bavé.

De plus en plus étonnée, l'humaine fixa Crabbe, dubitative :

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

Je savais bien que vous aviez des problèmes de compréhension ! triompha Drago, tout fier de découvrir que son QI est plus élevé que celui de la vache blonde qui lui fait face, Crabbe, répète pour la Madame…

Dans un effort surhumain, Crabbe ouvre la bouche et articule :

Unoeufvousvouloir ?

Devant le long silence éloquent d'Eowin qui fait suite à cette déclaration, Malefoy, ce brave garçon, se sent obligé de traduire :

C'est pourtant simple ! Il vous propose un œuf en chocolat !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Elle nous fait des vocalises, là, ou quoi ? marmonne Drago.

Dis ? tu veux mon œuf ? questionne Crabbe, fou d'espoir en tendant, pour la énième fois, son œuf à la blondasse (mais, comme chacun le sait, elle est blonde…).

Ah ! Enfin, Crabbe retrouve le sens de la parole, commente Drago, satisfait, déjà que c'est l'une des seule chose fonctionnelle chez lui, où allons nous s'il ne peut plus parler !

Eowin, pour sa part, regarde d'un œil méfiant l'œuf en chocolat. Ce dernier, baveux, sale et à moitié fondu, ne se trouve pas sous son meilleur jour :

Vous inquiétez pas ! la rassure Malefoy, pressé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire, il n'est pas encore périmé !

Oui mais… réplique la blondasse, je ne suis pas persuadée que ce genre de nourriture soit recommandée pour garder la ligne…

Bien sûr que si, voyons ! rétorque le Serpentard, regardez Crabbe, il mange que du chocolat et il est musclé comme un dragon !

plutôt graisseux, non ? place Harry, toujours 'so glad' de pouvoir rabaisser les Serpentard, et en particulier Crabbe.

Graisseux ? s'insurge Malefoy, GRAISSEUX ? Mais regarde moi ça, Potter, c'est que du muscle !

Il saisit le flanc de Crabbe et le pince ('Grimphleouilletreufeuirtaesz !' proteste ce dernier… dix bonnes minutes après l'acte).

Hum… bon, d'accord, concède finalement Drago, il y a un peu de graisse aussi… Mais les ours polaires aussi ont de la graisse !

Je ne vois pas le rapport, déclare Hermione.

Normal, y'en a pas, reprend Drago, qui visiblement, veut en finir au plus vite avec toutes ces histoires de régime, d'œufs en chocolat et de Blondes.

Finalement, tandis qu'Hermione fait remarquer à Malefoy que, s'il n'a rien de plus intéressant à dire, il ferait mieux de se taire, Eowin consent à prendre l'œuf que Crabbe lui fourre sous le nez depuis une bonne demi-heure, maintenant.

Malefoy et Hermione cessent aussitôt de se chamailler, trop curieux de savoir si la blonde va résister aux petits cris de mammouth nain de Crabbe ou si elle va bel et bien oser mettre l'œuf en chocolat (qui ressemble à présent à tout sauf à un œuf en chocolat) dans sa bouche. Malheureusement pour eux (mais heureusement pour Eowin), Aragorn et Théoden sortent à cet instant de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés et, tandis qu'Aragorn se dirige vers eux, le roi regagne la salle des gardes.

Dès qu'elle voit son preux chevalier approcher, Eowin se redresse et dissimule l'œuf en chocolat dans sa manche (elle ne s'apercevra qu'après qu'il va fondre, tâchant à jamais sa merveilleuse robe rouge qui va tellement bien avec la couleur du ciel). Puis, elle lui adresse un sourire étincelant (émail diamant ? ), celui qu'elle lui réserve à chaque fois qu'ils sont amenés à se croiser. Bien évidemment, cette attitude n'échappe pas à Crabbe qui se met à bouder dans son coin en se jurant de pourfendre Aragorn d'ici la fin de leur aventure. De même Drago et Harry , qui trouvent décidemment Eowin bien ridicule, ne se privent pas de donner leur avis sur la question en ricanant ouvertement. Hermione, plus sérieuse, regarde gravement Aragorn, attendant qu'il daigne leur faire part de la décision du monarque.

Enfin, Aragorn parut remarquer l'insistance du regard de la jeune fille :

Vous allez rester dans le gouffre, annonça-t-il, le roi a crû à votre histoire…

Harry et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tandis que Malefoy laissait échapper un grognement signifiant clairement 'je préférerais encore être lâché dans la jungle sauvage plutôt que passer une minute de plus ici'. Le garçon était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il mourait de peur à l'idée d'être renvoyé hors des murs épais de la forteresse, dans ce monde dont ils ignoraient tout.

Cependant, reprit Aragorn après un temps… vous allez devoir vous battre.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard consterné pendant que Malefoy songeait que oui, vraiment, mieux fallait-il être entouré par une armée de crocodiles égyptien qu'ici.


	7. Organisation, organisation ou presque

Du côté de Poudlard, Dumbledore répartissait les professeurs en petites équipes. L'accident du piano avait eu le mérite d'écarter Umbridge de la salle des professeurs et, par conséquent, il n'était plus nécessaire de lui expliquer que 4 élèves avaient été portés disparus. Comme l'avait fait si judicieusement remarquer Flitwick à Hagrid, 'elle aurait été trop heureuse de pouvoir renvoyer Dumbledore en apprenant que le fils de L. Malefoy avait disparu !' Ce qui lui valu quelques regards noirs de Rogue.

Il faudrait tout de même que quelqu'un reste à Poudlard, proposa Bibine, sinon, Umbridge va se douter que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…

Ses propos furent approuvés par la plupart des professeurs et il fut décidé qu'outre Chourave, Pomfresh et Rusard, qui étaient montés s'occuper des Poufsouffle, Bibine, Binns et Sinistra resteraient à Poudlard et tenteraient de retenir Umbridge aussi longtemps que possible.

Cette décision prise, la majorité des professeurs songèrent qu'Umbridge n'aurait certainement aucun moyen de savoir que des élèves avaient disparus puisqu'il était évident qu'on allait les retrouver ces petits… McGonagall se fit un joie de détruire leur optimisme en remarquant que s'il n'y avait que 6 professeurs au repas du soir, Umbridge allait certainement se poser des questions.

Pour mettre un terme à la question, Dumbledore annonça les équipes. Force fut de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte des affinités : Gandalf se retrouvait avec Vector alors que tout le monde savait, depuis le dernier bal de Noel que les deux hommes étaient en froid, Hagrid fit équipe avec Flitwick, la question de la taille ne posant visiblement aucun problème à Dumbledore (' c'est sûr que l'un compense l'autre', fit cyniquement remarquer Rogue), de plus, Trelawney ferait équipe avec le professeur d'étude des moldus : Eustache Degras. Enfin, McGonagall irait avec Dumbledore.

Bah… Et moi ? questionna fébrilement Rogue…

Ah ! très juste, je vous avais oublié professeur…

Dumbledore consulta sa liste des équipes tandis que Rogue, vert de honte, subissait les sarcasmes de ses collègues.

Vous n'aurez qu'à aller avec Trelawney…

Rogue pâlit, puis rosit, puis pâlit à nouveau…

Gruhmoiyeuelle ? questionna-t-il.

Pourriez vous répéter très cher ?

Gruplipitiéoere !

Pas d'objection ?

Hrtysiiiiiiiue ! s'exclama Rogue.

Non ? Bien, allons-y alors !

Les professeurs s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître… Ron :

Attendez ! s'écria-t-il, je viens avec vous !

Perplexes, les professeurs fixèrent Ron. Rogue, visiblement réprobateur, ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant certainement à annoncer la perte de 60 points pour Gryffondor mais McGonagall le devança :

Weasley ! cria-t-elle, outrée, mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans ce placard ?

…)

Aaaaaah ! se lança Trelawney, ravie, une question sans réponse ?

Elle sortit sa boule de cristal et commença à appeler son troisième œil à la rescousse lorsque McGonagall la stoppa brutalement dans son élan :

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle sèchement, je pense que Weasley est assez grand pour nous dire tout seul ce qu'il faisait dans ce placard.

Nous ? surgit un voix derrière Ron, on faisait le ménage !

Fred apparut derrière son frère et adressa un grand sourire au professeur Rogue qui semblait s'être étouffé avec son dentier.

Oui, renchérit une troisième voix, ça fait une éternité que ce placard n'a pas été dépoussiéré !

Cette fois-ci, nul ne fut vraiment surpris de voir George rejoindre ses frères. A l'instar de son jumeau, il fit un petit 'coucou' de la main à Rogue.

Weasley ! Weasley ! et Weasley ! s'insurgea McGonagall… Comment… Osez vous vous cachez dans ce placard ?

Mais, professeur…

SILENCE ! ce type de bêtise fait honte à votre condition de Gryffondor !

Professeur on…

TAISEZ-VOUS, WEASLEY ! il est hors de question que vous alliez quelque part…

S'il vous plaît c'est…

STOP ! vous allez regagnez votre salle commune bien gentiment tous les trois et nous statuerons sur votre sort plus tard…

On voulait juste retrouver Harry et Hermione, parvint à expliquer Fred tandis que McGonagall reprenait sa respiration (à son âge, tout effort est fatal ! ).

Qui vous a dit qu'ils étaient en danger !

Bah… on vous a entendu quand même !

Et délit d'espionnage en plus ! triompha Rogue, je savais bien que cette histoire de ménage n'était qu'un prétexte !

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Sévérus !

Oh ! Bien sûr, dès qu'il s'agit d'ôter des points à votre maison… si ça avait été Serpentard, vous n'auriez pas fait tant d'histoire !

Mais… ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

Bien sûr que si ! s'égosilla Rogue, vous avez toujours favorisé Gryffondor !

Oh ! La mauvaise foi ! Parce que vous ne favorisez pas Serpentard peut-être ?

Mais pas du tout !

Oh ! Le menteur ! s'exclamèrent les trois Weasley en cœur.

Gnarfgnarfgnarf ! Voilà qui vaudra 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

50 points ? 50 points ? répéta McGonagall, proche de l'arrêt cardiaque…

Chacun, précisa Rogue .

Mais… mais… Gryffondor n'a pas 150 points à perdre !

Et bien, répondit Rogue, en tendant vers le sadisme, que voulez-vous ma chère, ce ne sera pas la première fois que votre maison tombe dans le négatif…

McGonagall hésitait encore entre se mettre à genoux devant Rogue pour implorer sa clémence et le métamorphoser en vieille peau de banane à vie, lorsque Dumbledore se décida enfin à intervenir :

Allons, allons, mes chers petits… Il est hors de question que Gryffondor perde 150 points (sourire triomphant de McGonagall et regards rageurs de Rogue), après tout, ces pauvres enfants voulaient, et c'est bien légitime, prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis pour qui ils s'inquiètent…

N'empêche qu'il n'y a aucun Serpentard dans ce placard ! remarqua Rogue.

Rogue, répondit McGonagall, Malefoy n'a pas d'ami ! Alors forcément, personne ne s'inquiète pour lui…

Et c'est pourquoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, haussant légèrement le ton pour mettre fin à la discussion des deux professeurs, ils vont venir avec nous…

QUOI ? questionnèrent les deux directeurs de maison, pour une fois en accord…

Oui, affirma Dumbledore, Fred Weasley se joindra à l'équipe de Trelawney, Ronald à celle de Gandalf et George ira avec le professeur Flitwick

C'est moi ! gazouilla Flitwick en faisant un petit signe de la main à George pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Lorsque les trois frères eurent pris place dans leur équipe respective, tous se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite où les groupes se séparèrent, chacun partant de son côté.


	8. Recette de cuisine et nain hystérique

Mais je ne sais pas me battre ! hurlait Malefoy, paniqué, tandis qu'on l'harnachait dans une armure bien trop grande pour lui.

Et alors ? rétorqua le garçon qui l'aidait à enfiler son heaume, moi non plus !

Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

Qu'importe la mort si on peut défendre sa patrie…

Et ce n'est pas ma patrie, en plus je suis un Malefoy, moi, pas un Potter, je suis un lâche, un Serpentard ! Pas un courageux (et stupide) Gryffondor !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry, qui subissait le même sort que lui (les hurlements en moins), lança un regard noir à Drago.

Il aimerait bien aller lui faire remarquer que le courage est, contrairement à la lâcheté, une qualité, mais l'arrivée de Gimli l'en empêche. La nain, plongé dans ses réflexions sur la couleur du ciel, n'aperçoit pas le jeune garçon et lui rentre dedans… au niveau des genoux.

Ouille ! protesta Harry…

Ouille ? Ouille ? questionna Gimli, l'ai furieux, mais c'est moi qui devrait dire 'ouille' ! vous m'avez littéralement foncé dessus, jeune géant, regardez donc où vous allez !

Je ne suis pas un géant et c'est vous qui êtes arrivé sur moi, pas le contraire !

Dites tout de suite que je mens mon jeune ami !

Heu…

Ah ! Potter, tu tombes bien !

La voix de Malefoy s'éleva à l'autre bout de la pièce et le Serpentard se rapprocha de son ennemi favori :

Non mais regarde moi ça !

Drago désigna l'horrible plume caca d'oie qui ornait son heaume :

Ils n'ont aucun goût ces barbares !… Et je t'interdis de rire !

Je ne ris pas !

Menteur !

Ha ! s'exclama Gimli, ravi, je savais bien que c'était vous, le menteur !

Malefoy qui, du fait de sa taille, n'avait pas pu voir le nain baissa les yeux et recula, l'air dégoûté :

Bon Dieu ! C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est bien ma veine, il faut que je tombe sur le petit cousin de Flitwick !

Fli… Ftwl… Ftiliwick ? c'est qui ? interrogea Gimli, visiblement intéressé par la question…

Un croisement entre une souris naine et un castor du Mozambique.

Malefoy, intervint Hermione qui, attirée par le charme fou de Gimli, les avait rejoints, je te signale qu'il n'y a pas de castor au Mozambique, tout le monde sait ça, et puis de tout façon, le Flitwick est un exceeeeeeelent professeur !

Qu'importe, renchérit Gimli, il ne peut pas être de ma famille ! Tout petit déjà, je chassais les souris naine avec mon cousin pour les faire griller ensuite… Huuuuum ! Une bonne fricassée de souris naines croquantes… Mais il fallait les attraper ces gueuses ! Vous voulez que je vous dise comme on s'y prend pour les faire cuire ?

Heu… ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais là…

Faut q'on y aille…

Désolée… rajoute Hermione en reculant d'un pas (elle trouve Gimli beaucoup moins séduisant tout un coup).

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais vous accompagner…

NON !

Hein ?

Enfin… on veut dire…

Inutile de vous dérangez pour nous…

Ouais, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que Crabbe (il est là-bas), sera ravi d'entendre vos histoires… c'est un fan de cuisine…

Gimli fit volte-face et fonça sur Crabbe qui dévorait son chocolat dans un coin. La Serpentard n'avait pas encore compris qu'on pouvait soulever le heaume aussi tentait-il vainement de faire passer le chocolat par la grille située devant sa bouche… Je vous laisse imaginez le résultat.

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent s'éloigner avec soulagement et s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce.

Crabbe, quant à lui, leva un œil endormi sur Gimli qui gesticulait devant lui en lui récitant les diverses façons de faire cuire une souris naine.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ce fou ? Qu'il arrête de s'agiter ou bien je vais être malade… Quelle idée de faire de la gymnastique devant moi… Par ce temps en plus… Le ciel est gris tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais faire de sport par ciel gris… De toute façon, quelle que soit la couleur du ciel, il ne faut jamais faire d'effort physique… C'est mauvais pour le corps et pour le cerveau… Tiens, moi, par exemple, je ne fais jamais de sport et je suis le Serpentard le plus intelligent après Drago… En plus, j'ai un corps super séduisant qui fait tomber toutes les filles alors que ce machin plein de poils… Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je comprenais encore mieux les cours de McGonagall… Holàlà ! Mais il me donne le tournis Doucement, douuuuuuuuuuucement, y'a pas le feu au lac… Ne nous agitons surtout pas… 'Souris naine ? ' Pourquoi … il me parle de ces bestioles ? 'vousaimezlessourisnainesgrillées' ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? Quelqu'un aurait-il un dictionnaire ? Ha ! Non, j'suis bête, je ne sais pas comment utiliser un dictionnaire… pas d'ma faute aussi, je vais jamais à la bibliothèque… p'têt que Granger pourrait me renseigner… mais, non, je vais pas aller lui demander parce qu'il faudrait que je me lève pour ça… Hors de question que je bouge d'ici…

Pour calmer Gimli, le garçon ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui fourrer un œuf en chocolat (plein de terre) sous le nez :

z'en voulez un ?

Tout essoufflé, Gimli s'arrêta et contempla l'œuf d'un air étonné et curieux.

c'est ça de faire du sport, songea Crabbe, on s'agite, on s'agite, et après, on sue comme un hippopotame et on respire comme un phoque…

Qu'est c'est ça ? demanda Gimli.

Complètement barbare ces peuplades… ne pas connaître le chocolat…pffffffffffffff !

Chocolat ! Bon miammiam ! affirma Crabbe en se frottant le ventre.

Pauvre petit, pensa Gimli, il a sans doute une déficience mentale du cerveau… Un peu comme Legolas, quoi…

Hum… Mille Mercis, dit-il en prenant l'œuf… très bon, succulent…

Il fourra l'œuf dans sa bouche et le mâchouilla avant de déglutir.

Non d'un alligator, mais c'est immonde ce machin !

Bon sang, il a l'air d'aimer ça, j'espère qu'il va pas m'en redemander…

Vite… m'éloigner… Cracher ce truc… rapidement…

Bah… je lui dirais que j'en ai plus…

che vais y aller, prononça péniblement Gimli…

On lui a jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

On m'attends…

C'est ça, va rejoindre ton club de gym, c'est pas moi qui vais te retenir mon p'tit dragon !

A plus tard…

Parce qu'il a l'intention de revenir ? Au s'cours ! Dragonichounet !

Dehors, l'air était vif. Hermione, Harry et Malefoy firent quelques pas dans la cour encombrée de soldats de tout âge occupés à s'armer en vue de la bataille. Ils grimpèrent un escalier et arrivèrent sur les remparts. Harry aurait aimé parler avec Hermione mais avec Malefoy dans le dos, c'était mission impossible ! Quant à Malefoy, il aurait préféré être seul mais les deux Gryffondor se seraient certainement perdu sans lui alors il n'avait pas le choix.

pffffffff, moi, un Malefoy, jouer les nounous pour deux grognasses de Gryffondor, quelle honte pour le sang si pur qui coule dans mes veines… Pourvu que mes ancêtres ne me renient pas après ça…

Des éclats de voix, portés par le vent, parvinrent aux oreilles des trois jeunes sorciers. Ils provenaient de l'une des tours de garde qui se trouvait à leur droite. Bien entendu, dès qu'il y a du mystère quelque part, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher. Comme Malefoy ne supporte pas qu'Harry fasse quelque chose que lui ne fait pas, il le suit, s'arrangeant même pour le dépasser. Quant à Hermione, par solidarité pour les Gryffondor, elle s'empresse de rattraper Harry.

On dirait la voix de l'autre pétasse blonde, murmura Malefoy, ravi de joue les concierges.

Chut ! lui intima Harry…

Ho ! C'est bon, protesta Malefoy, détestant être rabroué, je ne savais pas que les Gryffondor aimaient tellement écouter aux portes !

En l'occurrence, Malefoy, il n'y a pas de porte, signala Hermione.

Ouais, bah… c'est une expression…

Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin ?


	9. Boule de cristal, taverne, définition et...

Dans la forêt interdite, le groupe de Trelawney, Rogue, Degras et Fred, n'avançait pas beaucoup dans ses recherches. Rogue essayait par tous les moyens d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, Trelawney voulait utiliser son pendule pour localiser les 4 disparus, Fred tentait d'échapper à Rogue et Degras racontait à Fred comment il était devenu professeur d'étude des moldus (sujet on ne peut plus passionnant, il faut l'avouer ! ).

Voyez vous, jeune homme, dès que j'ai commencé à lire des ouvrages sur les moldus, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'étaient pas les arriérés que l'on peut imaginer… L'imagination qu'ils ont dû développer pour survivre dans ce monde hostile est époustouflante… Par exemple, les ordinateurs, qui fonctionnent à l'électricité… Quelle invention fantastique !

Il faudra que je vous présente à quelqu'un, grogna Fred…

D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de lire 'le fonctionnement d'un circuit électrique', par Fay Elektrici-T, 600 pages de pur bonheur…

… Vous pourrez fonder un club…

… Mais personnellement, je lui préfère 'Le four et le micro-onde, deux mondes qui s'affrontent' par Roland Fea… 1200 pages sur l'enjeu de l'utilisation de micro-onde…

… Le 'club des tarés de moldus' que ça s'appellerait…

… Bien que cet ouvrage soit encore un peu ardu pour vous, je pense…

… Bien que 'Club des tarés' tout court suffirait amplement…

Weasley… (gnignigni)… Mon cher enfant… Seriez-vous en train de manquez de respect au professeur Degras ?

Moâh ? Bien sûr que non, professeur Rogue (bordel… je l'avais pas entendu arrivé cette vieille chauve-souris)…

Vous êtes sûr ? Je me demande si je ne vais quand même pas enlever quelques points à Gryffondor… Dans le doute…

Attendez Sévérus ! Je peux vous dévoiler la vérité sur es pensées de Weasley en consultant ma boule de cristal…

Hum… C'est gentil Sybille mais je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul… avec un peu de Véritaserum…

Oooooooh… Professeur… Ce serait une expérience tellement excitante… Avec l'aura magique qui englobe la forêt interdite, je verrais certainement plus de chose que d'habitude…

Grand Dieu… déjà que vous ne voyez rien d'habitude…

Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Sans plus attendre, Trelawney installe sa boule de cristal sur un tronc d'arbre et s'y plonge…

Bon sang… On n'est pas sorti de la taverne… Bien envie de la laisser là la voyante… grommelle Rogue, boudeur.

En tout cas, affirme Fred, qui s'est penché par dessus l'épaule de Trelawey, c'est certain, il va y avoir beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit…

Chuuuuuuuuuut… il faut que je me concentre…

Mais… Sybille…

Chut Rogue…

Tandis que Fred, Rogue et Degras tentent de faire entendre raison à Trelawney (mais chut à la fin ! ), Flitwick, George et Hagrid cherchent… hum… activement les disparus.

Et vous connaissez 'le cocktail de la mort ? Mélange citron grenadine bouse de dragon, un vrai régal…

Oui, mais, au chaudron baveur, pour une biéraubeurre achetée, la deuxième est gratuite !

Pffffffff, n'importe quoi cette promotion, dans ma jeunesse, il y avait une petit taverne 'Au dragon hurleur' dont le patron offrait une tournée générale tous les soirs à heure fixe !

Les vins moldus peuvent être très bons aussi…

Ne me faites pas rire, un jour, j'ai voulu goûter à cette boisson qu'ils adulent, la bière je crois que ça s'appelle, une vraie horreur, sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'on essayait de m'empoisonner. Bien entendu, c'était impossible puisque les patrons du bar étaient moldus, ils ne savent pas préparer de potions…

Fred et moi travaillons actuellement sur un tout nouveau concept de farce et attrape, une délicieuse boisson qui transforme en souris naine ou en petite princesse selon le parfum… Pour le moment, la princesse à une queue de souris mais la souris, elle, est plutôt réussie…

Haaaaaa, Weasley, (voix tremblotante et regards humides), vous êtes le fleuron de ma classe de sorts…

Merci, merci professeur, tout ça, c'est grâce à vos talents de professeurs…

Tiens, tout ça m'a donné soif, si on allait boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Bonne idée, c'est moi qui offre !

Tous les trois s'en vont gaiement, oubliant complètement ce pourquoi ils étaient dans la forêt interdite.

Bien entendu, Ron s'amuse beaucoup moins avec Gandalf et Vector. En fait, il commence même à regretter sa venue. D'abord parce que les deux profs n'arrêtent pas de s'insulter mutuellement, ensuite parce qu'ils n'ont visiblement aucune envie de chercher les disparus… En fait, seule le sort d'Hermione semble les préoccuper plus ou moins car, comme le dit si bien Vector 'Comment ne pas être angoissé par l'étrange disparition d'un tel génie ?', ce que Gandalf approuve pour une fois (sourire étincelant de blancheur à la clef, bien entendu…).

Enfin, Weasley ! s'exclame Vector en stoppant net, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisi d'étudier les runes, une matières tellement passionnante ! Encore mieux que le latin ou le grec ancien… non, franchement, vous devriez essayer de venir dans ma classe un jour…

Ron regarde désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque issue de secours. N'en voyant aucune, il baragouine quelque chose qui ressemble fort à du Crabbe amélioré.

Mais enfin ! raille Gandalf par derrière, Vector, très cher, comment espérez-vous pouvoir intéresser un élève avec une matière aussi débile que les runes ? Parce qu'en toute sincérité, on s'ennuie pendant l'un de vos cours, pire qu'avec Binns ! Quant à parler d'une matière utile…

Parce que vous estimez qu'être inscrit en arithmancie est beaucoup plus intéressant ? questionne le professeur agressé, septique…

Mais bien évidemment, se rengorge Gandalf en lançant un sourire carnassier à son interlocuteur (sourire encore et toujours éclatant de blancheur, bien entendu ! ).

Ha oui ? se vexe Vector, dans ce cas, vous pourriez sans doute me donner une définition précise de la matière que vous enseignez parce que franchement, je n'ai jamais compris de quoi il s'agissait !

Hé bien… l'arithmancie… c'est… hum… comment dire ? ( sourire crispé), heu… des calculs de heu… nombres pour… heu… déterminer… heu… des… heu… résultats à… heu… des… heu… problèmes…

Et quels types de problèmes s'il vous plaît ?

Des problèmes de… heu… toutes sortes… heu…

Comme ?

Heu… je n'ai pas d'exemple qui me vient à l'esprit heu… de toute façon… heu… nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter arithmancie mais pour rechercher les élèves disparus… Tiens, Weasley, auriez vous la gentillesse de me prêtez votre baguette, j'ai oublié la mienne…

Dites plutôt que vous faites tellement de ravages avec que le ministère vous l'a confisquée ! ironise Vector par derrière tandis que Ron hésite à confier sa baguette au professeur.

Ooooooooh ! s'exclame Gandalf en levant la tête, l'air émerveillé…

Quoi ? questionnent en chœur les deux autres en levant le nez à leur tour…

Rien. Répond Gandalf qui a profité de cette distraction pour piquer la baguette à Ron.

Hé ! ma baguette ! proteste ce dernier, outrée…

Weasley ! votre refus d'obtempérer vaudra 10 points à Gryffondor !

Mais c'est pas juste ! s'insurge le concerné.

Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Des objections ?

Nononononononononon…

Bien… alors, qu'attendons-nous ? En avant mes braves !

Non mais ! grogne Vector, pas de familiarité, on n'a pas gardé les dragons ensemble !

Ouais, renchérit Ron en prenant garde à ne pas être entendu, et je refuse d'être votre brave !

Cependant, bon gré mal gré, les deux sorciers se mettent en route derrière Gandalf, marmonnant et grommelant contre tout et n'importe quoi.

De leur côté, McGonagall et Dumbledore, après avoir longuement erré dans la forêt interdite ont opté pour une stratégie assez particulière. Dumbledore, grâce à son cerveau surdéveloppé (oui, il se croit intelligent et je refuse de briser ses illusions), a rapidement compris que les 4 disparus ne se trouvent vraisemblablement plus dans le monde auquel ils appartiennent. Ayant fait part de sa théorie au professeur de métamorphose, tout deux décidèrent de faire appel à une ancienne forme de magie qui leur permettrait de pénétrer dans d'autres mondes.

Ainsi, les deux directeurs, après avoir prononcé la formule appropriée à ce sort ( )

Se sont retrouvé dans le pays d'entre les mondes. Il s'agit d'une vaste plaine dans laquelle de vastes surfaces luisantes reposent à même le sol, chacune de ces surfaces ouvrant la porte d'un nouveau monde.

Bon, déclare Dumbledore, ravi, par où commençons nous ?

Il se tourne vers McGonagall et remarque qu'elle trace une large croix rouge devant la 'mare' conduisant à leur monde.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il curieusement. Elle est atteinte cette petite, ça me rappelle le héros d'un feuilleton moldu, un cinglé qui s'amusait à tracer de grandes croix un peu partout pour attirer les extraterrestres… Y-Naze je crois que ça s'appelle ( oui, je sais, elle était facile celle-là ! ).

C'est évident ! rétorque McGonagall, toute à sa tâche…

Vous appelez les Vénutiens ?

Ne soyez pas stupide, Albus ! Comment ferons nous pour regagner notre monde si on ne sait pas quelle mare prendre ? Je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie ici, moi, j'ai un devoir à faire aux premières années lundi prochain et je tiens à y être (les sales gosses seraient trop heureux d'y échapper et je tiens à ma réputation de sadique que j'ai acquéri après de longues années d'un dur labeur ! ).

Haaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est une excellente idée ça…

Merci…

… tellement bonne d'ailleurs, que si on vous demande qui l'a eu, vous répondrez que c'est moi !

Oh !

Bien, assez bavardé, au travail ! On prend cette mare là ! ordonne-t-il en désignant celle devant laquelle il se tient.

N'ayant rien à objecter, McGonagall se contente d'aller rejoindre le vieillard (ben oui, parce que passé 100 ans, on n'est même plus au stade du 4ème âge) et tous deux sautent dans la mare et…

Et atterrissent dans un grand salon décoré à la mode des années 1950, visiblement moldu. Dumbledore, qui est tombé sur McGonagall et l'écrase, redresse la tête et se relève avec élégance avant de tendre une main charitable à sa sous-directrice qui, elle, a beaucoup plus de mal à se remettre sur ses pieds (sans doute parce que Dumbledore lui a brisé deux ou trois côtes).

Devriez vous mettre au régime… conseille-t-elle, encore toute essoufflée.

Heu… Minerva… chuchote Dumbledore en lui donnant un coup de coude…

Le professeur arrête d'épousseter sa robe et lève la tête, l'air interrogateur. Elle remarque alors que le salon est… loin d'être vide. En fait, il est carrément plein.

Ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! improvise Dumbledore, assez pitoyablement, il faut l'avouer, on ne fait que passer… Allez, on y va Minerva…

Il commence à pousser McGonagall, muette de consternation, vers ce qui semble être la sortie. Hélas, un petit homme chauve, avec une moustache ridicule, de petites lunettes et un ventre un peu trop visible, s'interpose devant eux, questionnant d'une voix doucereuse :

Puis-je savoir d'où vous sortez ?

Nous ? s'étonne Dumbledore, mais… du plafond… pourquoi ?

C'est étrange, rétorque l'homme en question, si vous veniez du plafond comme vous le prétendez, celui-ci serait troué or, ce n'est pas le cas, j'en conclus donc que vous mentez…

Dumbledore jette un coup d'œil au plafond :

Tiens ? Il n'est plus percé ? argumente-t-il lamentablement, qu'est ce que les réparateurs de plafond vont vite de nos jours… n'est ce pas Minerva ? Exemple, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai défoncé le plafond de ma belle-mère et moins de 5 minutes plus tard, il était redevenu intact ! C'est hallucinant, non ? Mais on cause, on cause, et on finit par s'attarder… allez, au revoir messieurs-dames, et au plaisir de se revoir…

Pas si vite ! le stoppe le petit gros, nous avons tout notre temps…

Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ? demande Dumbledore qui, une fois n'est pas coutume a posé une question intelligente.

Poirot, se rengorge le chauve à lunettes, Hercule Poirot…

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! le célèbre pâtissier suisse ?

Non, monsieur, corrige Poirot, visiblement vexé d'avoir été pris pour un pâtissier, je suis détective privé, monsieur, et je suis belge…

Autant pour moi, s'excuse Dumbledore, l'air pas désolé du tout.

Je vous en prie…

Si, si, je suis contrit…

Pas de quoi…

… navré…

Non, vraiment…

… désolé…

Pas de mal…

…Confus…

Il ne faut pas…

Ce captivant échange aurait pu continuer longtemps si une femme rousse et entre deux âges ne l'avait pas interrompu par un réprobateur :

Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Monsieur Poirot était sur le point de nous révélé l'auteur des crimes du Nil !

McGonagall fronce les sourcils, interpellée par la dernière remarque :

Attendez ! Je connais cette histoire ! Je l'ai lue… Et le coupable c'est…

Mais Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! se fâche Poirot, Madame, enfin, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est mon auguste personne qui est censée dévoiler l'identité du sordide assassin ?

Oups… Sorry… rosit McGonagall…

Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon enfant, déclare Poirot, bon prince, vous êtes excusable… mais entre nous, je doute fort que vous connaissiez notre meurtrier… Après tout, seul le génial Poirot peut l'avoir mis à jour ! (il s'incline devant McGonagall ce qui semble agacer Dumbledore au plus au point…).

Bien ! coupe le directeur, juste une question…

Faites Monsieur, accorde Poirot, dans son immense bonté.

Auriez vous aperçu 4 jeunes gens, l'un très blond, l'autre avec des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs, une jeune fille à l'opulente chevelure brune et… heu… quelque chose qui ressemble à un croisement entre l'humain et le crapaud buffle des forêts tropicales ?

Poirot paraît réfléchir une minute puis, secouant négativement la tête, il répond :

Je crains que non…

Tant pis… Merci tout de même… messieurs-dames, bonne continuation… Minerva, on s'en va…

McGonagall, qui aurait bien profitée de l'occasion pour demander un autographe à Poirot mais qui n'ose pas, approuve et, après avoir prononcé à nouveau la formule, les deux sorciers se volatilisent.

Cette fois-ci, grommelle Poirot, ils ne peuvent pas me dire qu'ils ont défoncé le plafond…

Revenue dans la plaine d'entre les mondes, McGonagall trace une croix verte devant la mare qu'ils viennent de tester, idée qui, selon Dumbledore, est trop intelligente pour être le fruit qu'un autre que lui et, à fortiori, d'une femme, réflexion qui lui vaut d'être traité de noms vraiment très vilains par sa sous-directrice qui commence à en avoir assez.

Cependant, Dumbledore fait le sourd (à moins qu'il ne le soit vraiment ? ) et saute dans une nouvelle mare, imité en cela par McGonagall.

Cette fois-ci, ils atterrissent dans… le vestiaire du gymnase de M… devant la petite Flore H…


	10. Dispute, blessure et traquenard

Mais enfin ! Eowin ! Soyez un peu raisonnable pour une fois ! gronde Aragorn dans la tour, ignorant qu'il est observé par 3 paires d'yeux avides et curieux.

Non ! riposte la blonde, je refuse d'être raisonnable, vous m'entendez ? Je refuse… Avec un grand V…

Non… Pas un V…

Quoi, pas un V ? répond Miss-j'ai-beaucoup-de-mal…

Refuser ne s'écrit pas avec un V mais avec un R… ça ferait Vefuser sinon…

Ha… je reprends… hum, hum : Je refuse d'être raisonnable ! Je refuse avec un grand… heu… R ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à Aragorn qui approuve et poursuit :

Madame ! il vous faut penser à votre survie !

Quelle survie ? si la citadelle est prise, nous sommes tous morts ! Alors, autant se battre pour la défendre !

Ce n'est pas là la place d'une femme !

Elle va bien être sur les remparts, elle…

Qui ça 'elle' ? interroge Aragorn, surpris.

Cette fille ! Celle que vous avez trouvé, qui dit venir d'un autre monde… Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une gamine…

Hermione, furieuse, fait un pas en avant mais Harry la retient par la manche de sa robe et elle s'arrête, les lèvres serrées de mécontentement. A l'intérieur, Eowin poursuit :

Comment pouvez vous croire à une histoire aussi incroyable que celle qu'elle vous a raconté ? Si vous voulez mon sentiment, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge et ses petits compagnons et elle ne sont que des espions de Saroumane qui auront ouverts les portes du gouffre avant longtemps !

Ridicule ! proteste Aragorn, c'est tout bonnement ridicule. Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour êtres des espions de Saroumane et puis, ils ne ressemblent pas du tout à des orques !

Tous les alliés de Saroumane ne sont pas des orques, je vous signale.

Ça, vous n'en savez absolument rien.

Si je ne me bats pas, je mourrais d'inquiétude ! tente alors Eowin.

Si vous vous battez, vous mourrez tout court !

C'est faux, je sais manier les armes aussi bien que vous !

Dans ce cas, je dois très mal les manier.

A court d'idées, Eowin se tait, l'air mécontente.

- Bien, conclut Aragorn, satisfait, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Il se dirige vers la sortie, ayant vraisemblablement l'intention de quitter la tour. Les trois sorciers, pris de panique, n'ont que le temps de sauter dans la cour. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend des points de vue), les remparts étant plus de 3 mètres au dessus de celle-ci, Malefoy se tort la cheville en se réceptionnant :

Ouille ! beugle-t-il, que j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaal ! Maman !

Grrrrrr ! mais c'est pas vrai ! tu peux pas être plus discret ?

Mais j'ai très maaaaaaaaaaal !

Oui, ben c'est bon, on avait compris !

A l'aiiiiiide ! je suis blessé !

Par pitié, faites le taire !

Un problème ? questionne une voix doucereuse derrière Hermione.

C'est pas visible ? ironise Harry, ce sombre crétin s'est foulé la cheville…

Le garçon se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Legolas. L'elfe enchaîne :

Je me doutais que quelqu'un s'était fait mal, le ciel est légèrement gris à l'horizon, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas…

Malefoy lance des regards paniqués autour de lui, il en oublie même de se plaindre.

Mince ! Après le sosie de Flitwick, je me retrouve avec le frère jumeaux de Trelawney !

Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt nous aider plutôt que de nous donner un cours sur la couleur du ciel ? fait remarquer Hermione, tout juste plus aimable qu'un micro-onde.

Non, non, pas la peine… objecte Malefoy, je vais déjà beaucooooooooooooooooooup mieux…

mieux…

Il est hors de question que je laisse ce clone masculin de la cinglée m'approcher à moins de 3 mètres et, à fortiori, que je l'autorise à toucher ma précieuse cheville…

Pour appuyer ses dires, le Serpentard tente de se relever mais s'écroule à nouveau, grimaçant de douleur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Legolas :

Ne bougez surtout pas ! jubile-t-il, j'ai appris la médecine dans ma jeunesse, je vais arranger ça…

Heu… s'affole Malefoy… c'était il y a combien de temps votre jeunesse ?

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement, répond Legolas en haussant les épaules et en s'approchant de Malefoy, il y a plus de 150 ans je crois…

Plus de… s'étrangle Malefoy en rampant frénétiquement pour s'éloigner de l'elfe… et vous exercez la médecine des fois ?

Jamais, affirme calmement Legolas…

Ja…mais… panique Malefoy qui en oublie même de reculer…

Il jette un regard suppliant à Harry et à Hermione.

Par pitié ! Empêchez le de me toucher… Il va me bousiller ! Me réduire en chair à pâté !

Hélas, les deux Gryffondor, profitant de l'occasion, ont tourné le dos à la scène et s'éloignent d'un pas vif :

Hééééé ! hurle Malefoy, outré, Revenez ! ne me laissez pas seul avec ce fou… Venez me sauver… OUILLE ! Ne me touchez pas, vous ! prévient-il Legolas en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main qui vient d'effleurer son membre enflé.

Inutile de t'agiter, je vais te guérir ça en un rien de temps. Tu as de la chance, le ciel viens de virer au rose bonbon, signe que les guérissons vont réussir.

Malefoy, qui n'a que les cours de Trelawney en référence pour les prédictions est loin d'être rassuré.

Si c'est prédictions sont aussi justes que celle de Trelawney, s'inquiète-t-il, je suis certain d'être amputé avant la tombée de la nuit…

Heu… se lance-t-il, histoire de s'assurer si oui ou non il y a un espoir de sauver sa cheville, vous connaissez le professeur Trelawney ?

Non, qui est-ce ?

Une sorcière qui prétend avoir le don du troisième œil…

Ouf, il y a un espoir…

Je respecte beaucoup les devins…

Gloups

Pendant que son petit camarade s'apprêtait à subir le martyr, Crabbe, débarrassé de Gimli, errait dans les couloirs de la forteresse, dévorant œuf sur œuf et cherchant désespérément sa dulcinée. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Eowin qu'il croisa dans le couloirs mais Aragorn. Ce dernier, passablement agacé après sa discussion avec la blondasse, vit en Crabbe une manière de passer ses nerfs :

Hep, toi ! appela-t-il, en désignant Crabbe.

Le Serpentard, un peu long à la détente, effectua un demi-tour d'une rapidité qu'un escargot seul envierait et regarda Aragorn d'un œil vide.

Quicestquimapelle ? baragouina-t-il, dans son habituel dialecte.

Tu sais te battre ? questionna le guerrier (bien que 'pseudo-guerrier' soit, à mon avis, plus approprié).

Crabbe resta meut quelques instants, essayant de se souvenir de la signification du verbe 'se battre'. Une chose était certaine, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec les œufs en chocolat .

Non, répondit-il, dans le doute, mais aussi parce que prononcer 'non' était moins fatiguant que 'oui', le 'i' était une voyelle particulièrement difficile.

Parfait, déclara Aragorn, je vais t'enseigner quelques rudiments d'escrime avant le combat… ça pourra toujours t'être utile.

Crabbe, qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas saisi un seul mot de ce que lui avait dit Aragorn (A-t-on idée, aussi, de faire des phrases aussi complexes ! se dit-il en son for intérieur ), hocha la tête (mouvement moins fatiguant que de la secouer), et emboîta le pas au guerrier-aux-cheveux-gras.

Peut-être qu'il va me proposer des œufs en chocolat, songea—t-il, ravi, chic alors, ce serait une chouette idée… je savais bien que cet individu ne pouvait pas être aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air…

Reconnaissant, il s'empressa de rattraper Aragorn, signe que ce dernier lui était sympathique. En effet, pourquoi courir (ô sport exécré s'il en est un ! ) si c'est uniquement pour se maintenir à la hauteur d'un ennemi ? C'était gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien, pire, c'était faire du sport.

Crabbe lança un coup par la meurtrière et constata avec une intense satisfaction que le ciel était devenu noir à l'horizon.

Voyons… ciel noir… couleur du cacao, c'est bon signe ça… je vais pouvoir manger autant de chocolat que je le veux, même les nuages sont d'accord.

Tout à ses pensées, il accéléra encore le pas, désormais pressé d'atteindre ce paradis nommé 'cuisine' et ou tout une armée d'elfes de maison s'empresseraient de satisfaire ses moindres désirs en le gavant de toutes sortes de chocolats.

Peut-être même qu'ils ont des marques de chocolat inconnus chez les sorciers ! Parce que, c'est pas pour critiquer, mais qu'est ce que Dumbledore a été radin au niveau des goûts, que du chocolat blanc ou noir, même pas le moindre petit morceau de truffe au chocolat au lait fourré au caramel, pas le moindre petit Catburry, ni banania, ni Poulain, ni Nesquik, ni Nestlé… Que dalle, quel méchant ce directeur ! C'est décidé, dès que je rentre à Poudlard, je lui fais un procès pour mauvais traitement infligé à ma personne le jour de Pâques, comme ça, je récolte plein d'œufs en chocolat comme dédommagements… Héhé ! mon plan est d'une intelligence remarquable…

Cependant, Crabbe commençait à suer comme une baleine. Et pour cause : il venait de parcourir au moins 100 mètres et avait dû monter 6 marches, perdant au passage, quelques 20 calories, soit l'énergie apportée par un œuf en chocolat. Soufflant comme une demi-douzaine de phoques, Crabbe croqua un bout de chocolat en demandant :

pfff, ch'est encore loin… pff, pff, les cuichines ?

non, non, le rassura distraitement Aragorn, on arrive tout de suite…

Crabbe, incapable de répondre, tant ses points de côté le faisaient souffrir, se contenta de faire un petit geste de la main.

Quel pays de malades ! entre le nain de jardin qui fait de la musculation sous mon nez et le grand pas beau qui me fait faire une randonnée d'au moins 500 km dans le château… on peut dire que je les aurais mérités mes œufs de Pâques, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais autant de sport... mis à part le jour où je suis allé à Pré-au-lard à pieds, bien entendu… Et encore, Rogue m'avait porté sur la fin… Il avait l'air bien épuisé, d'ailleurs, en arrivant…

Enfin, Aragorn s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de bois qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi une vaste salle de garde, pour le moment vide et dépourvue de meubles. Des piliers de pierre se dressaient à intervalles réguliers et quelques boucliers portant différents blasons étaient accrochés au mur.

Surpris, Crabbe regarda autour de lui. La pièce ne lui rappelait en rien une cuisine.

Peut-être que c'est une cuisine secrète, il suffit d'appuyer sur une pierre pour qu'elle apparaisse… Quelle ruse finaude tout de même, ainsi, seuls ceux qui en sont dignes peuvent en découvrir l'entrée et manger le chocolat…

Sans plus attendre, crabbe commença à tâter toutes les pierres, à la recherche de celle qui lui permettrait de découvrir la fameuse cuisine.

Aragorn le regarda s'échiner en vain quelques minutes, perplexe.

Ces étrangers ont des coutumes étranges… Sans doute une manière de mémoriser l'emplacement d'une salle…

A son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des meurtrière…

Parfait, « ciel grenat, prépare toi au combat »… comme le dit le vieux dicton… Un temps idéal pour une initiation.

Prends ton épée, ordonna-t-il à Crabbe sans le laisser finir son travail.

Interloqué, Crabbe sortit son épée de son fourreau et la tint devant lui, l'air parfaitement stupide.

pourquoi une épée… quel rapport avec la cuisine… ah ! oui ! Il doit y avoir des ennemis qui vont essayer de nous empêcher de gagner le repaire du chocolat et il va falloir les affronter…

Aragorn, ce vil personnage, profitant du fait que Crabbe soit complètement perdu dans ses rêveries, brandit son épée et l'abattit sur le heaume du jeune garçon. Ce dernier, sonné, demanda :

Qui c'est qui frappe…

Avant de prendre pleinement conscience qu'il venait d'être lâchement attaqué par le sinistre individu qui était censé lui montrer où était planqué le chocolat.

Holà ! mais c'est un guet-apens ! A moi, mes braves, je suis tombé dans un piège, ce tristre sir veux me voler la recette du chocolat blanc… Mais il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour protéger la sacro-sainte recette de chocolat blanc, recette qui, soit dit en passant, se trouve dans la famille de Crabbe depuis au moins 56 générations, le Serpentard leva à son tour son épée, ignorant, pour une fois, qu'il était en train de faire du sport.

Malheureusement, l'arme était un peu lourde pour lui et, peu habitué à en avoir une entre les mains, il tomba lourdement sur le sol avant d'avoir pu assassiner Aragorn comme il l'avait prévu à la base.

Fi le traître ! s'exclama-t-il, il m'a fourni une épée ensorcelé exprès pour me faire tomber !

Charitable, Aragorn s'approcha de Crabbe dans le but de l'aider à se relever. Cependant, le Serpentard, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un ennemi de la pire espèce (peut-être même à un ancien Gryffondor, qui sait ? ) le repoussa à l'aide de ses petites jambes potelées :

Arrière, démon ! Je ne te livrerai pas ma recette, même sous la torture !

Sauf, bien sûr, si le torture ne question consiste à suivre un cours de McGonagall pendant 24 heures ou à écouter Granger réciter le dictionnaire, ou à aider Potter à écosser les petits pois ou à trier les dossiers de Poudlard avec l'autre cinglé de directeur…

Très étonné, Aragorn recula :

Quelle recette ? questionna-t-il.

Le pauvre enfant, il a certainement une défaillance au niveau du cerveau, comme Eowin… d'ailleurs, ils doivent être de la même famille, ils ont le même regard de bovin .

Haha ! ricana Crabbe, c'est ça, fait l'innocent ! J'ai parfaitement compris ton petit manège… môssieur m'attire ici dans le seul but de me soutirer ma recette, mais c'est un horrible complot et je ne céderai jamais !

Oui, c'est sûr, il est atteint…

Heu… un complot ? reprit Aragorn, pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu.

Ouais, parfaitement, un complot, non mais, faudrait pas penser que je suis idiot, non plus, je sais que ma recette fait des envieux mais je ne la donnerai jamais à un vilain pas beau tel que vous !

Vilain pas beau… quel charmant bambin !

- Dites donc jeune homme, gronda Aragorn, je vous prierais de bien vouloir mesurer vous propos, quant à cette recette, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus… sur ce…

Aragorn, profondément vexé, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Vilain pas, beau, vilain pas beau… il s'est regardé le gros mammouth !

hahaha ! je l'ai fait fuir,il a compris à qui il avait affaire et a filé sans demander son reste… Il a eu raison, sans cela, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est… heu… est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à me relever… je peux plus bouger…


	11. Communication et débat poétique

NB : Amoureux de la langue anglaise et amis bilingues, bonjour ! Veuillez passer ce chapitre si vous ne voulez pas mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque face à mon ignorance en dialecte à la Shakespeare.Quant aux noms de professeurs utilisés, ils sont, bien entendu, modifiés, faut pas rêver non plus !

Tandis que Crabbe essayait vainement de se relever et se rendait compte avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait même plus atteindre ses sacro saints œufs en chocolat, Flore poussait des petits cris de souris apeurée.

Youuuuuu ! Youuuuuuuu ! Youuuuuuu !

Mais non, mais non, charmante demoiselle, tentait de la calmer Dumbledore sans paraître remarquer qu'une bonne trentaine de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui, je ne suis pas là pour vous tuez… Je cherche trois jeunes personnes qui ont disparu… Mais arrêtez de hurler comme ça, c'est insupportable.

Flore, qui avait fermé les yeux, en rouvrit prudemment un et se tourna courageusement vers sa voisine, une jeune fille dont les deux tresses blondes tombaient dans le dos :

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? questionna Flore, visiblement déroutée.

La blondinette secoua la tête, faisant valser ses nattes :

Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, c'était de l'anglais.

Arg ! On est envahi par les anglais ! cria Flore, je le savais, ils veulent coloniser Le Mans pour nous piquer le secret des rillettes, mais nous ne parlerons pas !

Et Zut… c'est bien notre chance, ça, tomber sur des français… grogna McGonagall par derrière tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à plusieurs filles en jogging et baskets.

Elle baissa d'un ton et chuchota à l'attention de son directeur favori :

Dites, c'est normal ça, elles ne sont pas en uniforme !… tsssss, mais tout fout le camp, vraiment !

Dumbledore, trop occupé à rassembler ses quelques notions de français ne daigna pas répondre aux préoccupations de son professeur et, se raclant la gorge, questionna Flore :

Excoûsez-moi Madeeeeeeeemoiselllllllle, prononça-t-il péniblement, Aûûûûûriez-vous vu pââââââsser quâââââtre anglais jeunes par hasard ?

Etonnée, Flore ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et alla se planquer derrière la demoiselle aux tresses :

Quoi ? Je comprends rien ! Je crois que je préférais encore quand il parlait anglais… T'as vu ses yeux de méchants ? C'est peut-être un tueur en série !

La pauvre petite paraît diminuée mentalement… Visiblement, elle ne comprend même pas sa langue, pourtant, mon français est excellent ! songeait Dumbledore en regardant Flore avec des yeux de Bambi .

C'est à cet instant que pénétra dans la pièce l'horrible prof de sport dans son jogging rose, l'air furibonde :

Les ES 2, hurla-t-elle, visiblement très contrariée, vous avez déjà 5 minutes de retard, vous allez tous me faire 10 minutes de course en plus pour la peine !

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, foudroyant les élèves de son regard de taupe et aperçut les deux sorciers. Verte de rage à l'idée qu'ils puissent être en train de mettre au point un plan diabolique pour voler les ballons de Volley du lycée (ce qui serait vraiment catastrophique), elle leur aboya à la figure :

Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous ? Vous ne savez pas que le lycée est un lieu interdit au public ?

McGonagall se contenta de lancer un regard froid au professeur, pensant que, décide

ment, ces français n'avaient aucun goût… Après les horribles baskets… Le pyjama rose de Ocsis … Quel manque de décence tout de même !

Dumbledore, pour sa part, tenta d'exercer son charme fou sur la française enragée :

Bon Matin, chèrrrrrrrre médéme, lança-t-il en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, jeu rechercher quâââââtre anglais élèves dans mon écôôôôleu, eux avoir disparu !

Ocsis, qui commençait à trouver que c'était une honte de massacrer à ce point la langue de Molière, eut un reniflement dédaigneux en répondant de mauvaise grâce :

Ben voyons, c'est pas un poste de police ici, de toute manière, je vais le proviseur, suivez-moi…

Ha ! s'exclama Dumbledore, qui n'avait rien saisi, des petits beurre… Volontiers chère médéme, nous vous suivons…

Faisant un signe à McGonagall, il emboîta le pas à l'horrible prof de sport, McGonagall su les talons.

Ocsis amena les deux sorciers jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où elle les somma de l'attendre. Dans la pièce, quelques fonctionnaires désoeuvrés patientaient jusqu'à la prochaine heure de cours. Parmi eux, on pouvait voir M. Michel, occupé à déclamer du Baudelaire, Mme Poivrotte, en train de siroter son porto et Mme Girophare, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ci mais qui y était tout de même, pour le plaisir d'embêter le monde.

Michel lança un regard outré aux intrus :

Mais enfin, s'exclama-t-il, en colère, c'est complètement insensé ! On ose me déranger durant ma lecture ?

Il lança un regard mauvais à Dumbledore et McGonagall tandis que Poivrotte renchérissait :

Vous feriez mieux de prendre une p'tite pause Michou (comme se fait-il qu'elle l'appelle par son p'tit nom ? ) ça fait des heures que vous récitez… Vous devez avoir soif, un peu de porto ?

Elle tendit la bouteille à Michel qui loucha dessus avec envie et finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, déclarant que c' était 'ma foi pas de refus'. Prenant la bouteille, il porta le goulot à sa bouche et lampa une grande gorgée de vin avec un magnifique 'Slurp'.

Rhaaaaaaa, ça fait du bien ! affirma-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

N'est ce pas ? l'approuva vigoureusement Poivrotte en se resservant un verre, c'est du 30 ans d'âge de ma réserve personnelle.

Mais Michel avait déjà reprit son livre et se remettait à lire comme s'il était un tragédien :

Sooooooooooois saaaaaaaaaaaaaageu, ôôôôôôô ma doooooooooooooooouleureu, et tiens tôa plus tranquilleu .

Tuuuuuu réclamais le soâr ; il dessssssssssscend ; le voiciiiiiiiiii :

Une aaaaaaaaaaaaatmosphèèèèèère oooooooooobssssssssssscure enveloppe la viiiiiiiille,

Aux uns portant la paiiiiiiix, aux aûûûûûûtres le soûûûûûûciiii.

Pendant que des mortellllllllllllls la multituuuuuuuuuuuudeu vle…

Il s'arrête soudain et lance un regard noir en direction de McGonagall.

Oh ! pleurniche Poivrotte, dépitée, Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? c'était tellement beau ?

Je sais bien que c'était beau ! déclare Michel avec impatience, mais je ne peux pas continuer avec quelqu'un qui glousse derrière mon dos !

Et en effet, McGonagall tente tant bien que mal de contenir un fou tandis que Dumbledore, qui a visiblement beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux lui donne de petits coups de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire.

Vexé, Sans se met à parler en anglais :

Whaïe doooou yoooou laugh ? questionne-t-il, persuadé que son accent en véritablement british.

Pour toute réponse, McGonagall s'esclaffe de plus belle et Dumbledore, renonçant à la calmer, laisse échapper par intermittence des gloussements de poule enragée.

Non mais… hoquette pitoyablement le directeur, c'est quoi… cet accent ? Et puis sa lecture… on dirait même plus du Verlaine.

C'était du Baudelaire, rétorque Michel, cette fois-ci en français, l'air courroucé.

Bah ! Verlaine, Baudelaire… déclare Dumbledore en écartant les mains, it's the same thing.

Ha non Monsieur ! s'offusque Michel, Baudelaire, c'est Baudelaire ! Toute la subtilité de la langue française, la beauté des rimes et l'art difficile du sonnet.

Tsss, daigne répondre Dumbledore, peu impressionné par les gesticulations ridicules du professeur de français, Kipling knew that too.

Michel se dresse fièrement devant l'anglais, près à défendre chèrement la langue française :

Mais comme le dit Du Bellay dans son fameux 'défense et illustration de la langue française…'.

What ? ricane à nouveau Dumbledore, French is so sick that frenchies have to write in the purpose of making it survive…

Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Parce que vous trouvez ça beau comme langue, l'anglais ? Dois-je vous rappelez qu'il disparaît 1 langue par semaine ce qui fait 28 par an.

You're a very bad mathematician, railla Dumbledore.

Normal, je suis professeur de français, moi, pas de science.

Vous avez quelque chose contre les sciences ? intervint Poivrotte, l'air mauvais.

Mais non, mais non… Mais enfin, Baudelaire…

Et alors, Einstein aussi était un génie.

Pfffff, Einstein, quel crétin, même pas capable d'aligner deux mots en français.

Normal, s'insurgea l'alcoolique anonyme (lamentable, je sais), il n'est pas français.

Même, ça n'empêche pas !

Mes petits, mes petits… du calme… lança Girophare de sa voix de crécelle.

Alors vous la marchande de poisson, l'insulta Michel, on ne vous a rien demandé, d'abord, qu'est ce que vous connaissez à Baudelaire, hein ?

Oh ! Mais je ne vous permet pas… J'ai eu mon bac de français, moi, oui monsieur…

Vraiment ? ironisa Michel, et comment ? ou plutôt, au bout de combien de fois ?

Girophare, au bord de la crise de larmes (comment Michel pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait passé 15 fois son bac de français avant de l'avoir ? ), s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge du professeur de latin

Bon, déclara-t-elle dans un français parfait, on bavarde, on bavarde, mais on avance pas beaucoup… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous dire si vous avez vu passer quatre jeunes anglais dans la matinée ?

Michel, ravi de trouver une adepte de Molière, abandonne son précédent débat pour répondre :

Non chère madame, pas le moindre jeune anglais en vue… Par contre, nous avons des américains et même des allemands si ça vous intéresse.

Non merci, ça ira.

McGonagall décline l'offre de Michel avec un sourire plus que charmeur tandis que Dumbledore, déjà très vexé de constater qu'une subalterne maîtrise mieux le français que lui, se remet à bouder en voyant qu'un plus, elle se permet de sourire à un fou furieux adepte de la poésie Baudelerienne.

Mais c'est qu'elle commence à pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Il est vraiment de partir d'ici !

Retrouvant son rôle de grand chef à qui tout le monde se doit d'obéir, Dumbledore lance d'une voix sèche :

Let's go, now !

Oh ! s'exclame Michel, déçu en lançant un regard à McGonagall, vous ne restez pas encore un peu pour parler de Baudelaire ?

Une autre fois peut-être… assure McGonagall en se rapprochant de Dumbledore.

An another time, an another time… bougonne Dumbledore par derrière, he can dream this crazy ! I don't want that my profesor to go back in this school of Baudelerien !

What did you say, Dumbledore ? interroge la sous-directrice, qui n'aime pas qu'on baragouine dans son dos, et encore moins sur son compte.

Nothing ! ment le directeur avec aplomb avant de la tirer par le bras pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible de Sans.

I can walk ! assure la directrice de Gryffondor en jetant un regard inquiet à son supérieur, Are you sure you are fine ? s'inquiète-t-elle encore.

Evitant soigneusement de répondre à la question, Dumbledore lance le sort qui lui permettra de regagner l'entre deux mondes et tous deux disparaissent.

Hum… commente Poivrotte, il va falloir que j'arrête le porto, je vois des gens s'envoler comme par magie… Pas très scientifique tout ça !

De retour dans l'entre deux mondes, et après avoir tracé une grande croix devant la mare conduisant à M…, Dumbledore, toujours occupé à bouder, désigne une nouvelle mare et marmonne :

Celle-là maintenant !

Tenant toujours une McGonagall désormais résignée par le bras, il la tire vers la mare qu'il vient de choisir.

Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise humeur, se contente de remarquer la sorcière, c'est Baudelaire qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Arg ! s'étrangle Dumbledore en stoppant net, qu'on ne me parle plus jamais de Baudelaire, c'est compris ? Je vais brûler tous ses livres en rentrant à Poudlard et l'interdire à la bibliothèque… je ne veux pas que mes élèves se pourrissent le crâne avec de telles horreurs !

Il se remet furieusement en marche, dépassant la mare devant laquelle il voulait s'arrêter. McGonagall, qui a un peu de mal à le suivre (et qui commence à avoir mal au poignet), questionne à nouveau :

Dites… C'est pas la mare qui est derrière nous que vous vouliez emprunter il y a une minute ?

Dumbledore, serre les dents, rageur en répondant :

Mais vous avez vraiment décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui ! Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, non ? Regardez, maintenant, on a 50 mètres de plus à parcourir pour revenir sur nos pas…

Quel effort… ne peut s'empêcher d'ironiser son interlocutrice.

C'est ça, moquez vous, n'empêche que mon médecin m'a déconseillé tout effort superflu !

Et bien, commencez par me lâcher le poignet et vous aurez déjà 50 kilos de moins à tracter !

Dumbledore s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, déjà persuadé qu'elle va aller rejoindre Michel. Heureusement pour lui, sa collègue, docile, vient se placer devant la nouvelle mare, attendant tranquillement qu'il l'y rejoigne. Puis, sautant ensemble dans l'eau, ils arrivent…


	12. petits sorciers et grande bavarde

NB (bis) : Pour explication, Pandimon le nom d'une école de sorcellerie virtuelle qui constitue un jeu de rôle sur le modèle du monde d'HP.

- Où sommes nous exactement ? interrogea Dumbledore en se massant le bas du dos (il s'était écrasé sur une saloperie de marche), hé ! Mais on dirait Poudlard ! Minerva, gronda-t-il, l'ai sévère, qu'avez vous encore fait ?

Le professeur de métamorphose pinça les lèvres, passablement agacée que l'on ose la tenir pour responsable de cette nouvelle découverte.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à son directeur-plus-tellement-préféré-que-cela, lorsqu'une jeune fille brune avec un petit bandeau dans les cheveux se pointa devant eux.

Observant silencieusement les étrangers, la fillette plissa les yeux, comme si elle était soudain très contente et que les deux professeurs étaient un paquet cadeau tombé du ciel :

Moi je vais vous emmener chez la directrice, parce que moi je sais que vous êtes les nouveaux professeurs et que c'est moi qui vous ait trouvé ! De toute façon, la directrice n'aime que moi, parce que moi, je suis son élève préférée et c'est bien normal puisque personne n'est aussi parfait que moi qui suis la plus parfaite des petites filles. Même que moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin du bureau parce que personne ne le connaît aussi bien que moi et c'est logique puisque la directrice qui n'aime que mon génial moi m'invite tout le temps à prendre le thé avec elle, elle sera ravie de vous voir avec moi parce que il n'y a que des gens bien avec moi, de toute façon, moi, je n'aime pas parler avec les autres élèves parce qu'ils sont toujours méchants avec moi . En fait, ils sont jaloux de moi parce que moi, je suis parfaite et que je suis la chouchoute de tous les professeurs, d'ailleurs, moi, je ne vais pas tarder à devenir votre élève favorite et c'est naturel vu qu'il n'existe pas d'élève plus modèle que moi.

Tout juste essoufflée, la fillette s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration, lançant au passage un sourire angélique aux professeurs. Ceux-ci, assommés par le long discours qu'elle venait de tenir, la fixaient comme si elle était une alienne. McGonagall, qui avait, tout d'abord porté un regard bienveillant sur la fillette (au moins, elle était en uniforme ! ), avait légèrement reculé (sans doute à cause des postillons).

Alors que la jeune personne (oui, je sais, jeune personne ça fait vraiment nul mais c'est la seule chose qui me passe par la tête en ce moment ! ) semblait déjà prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade, lorsqu'une voix venue de derrière lança :

Tiens, salut Honorée, tu vas bien ?

Une blondinette avec un chignon et deux grands yeux bleus genre 'sauvez Willy', apparut de derrière un pilier, se rapprochant de la brune. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement frustrée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses explications et elle lança un regard boudeur à la blondasse qui ne parut pas s'en soucier.

Profitant de ce silence momentané, Dumbledore se racla la gorge à la Umbridge (ce qui fit sursauter sa collègue) et, lançant son sourire paternel (celui qu'il réserve à Harry en temps normal) aux deux fillettes, il demanda de sa voix de vieux grand-père gâteux :

Excusez-moi mes chèèèèèèères petites, mais, auriez vous vu passer quatre jeunes anglais ce matin ?

La blondinette, qui avait l'air particulièrement stupide, tourna quelques secondes la question dans sa tête. Elle fut prise de vitesse par Honorée qui s'empressa de répondre :

Moi je sais ! Moi j'ai vu quatre anglais, parce que moi je peux vous dire que dans cette école, il y a des anglais et aussi des russes, et des français, et des japonais et des hongrois et des Ukrainiens et des…

Heu… Merci…

… des australiens et des tchèques et des…

oui, c'est bon, ça ira…

… polonais, et des allemands, et des italiens, et des papous, et des…

Stop !

… Grecs et des Chinois et des Sénégalais et…

Mais faite la taire !

Et puis il y a Moi… Honorée ! conclut-elle, visiblement ravie.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, totalement abrutit tandis que McGonagall rendait à ses oreilles, qu'elle avait métamorphosé en boule quiès, leur aspect d'origine.

Elle a finit ? interrogea-t-elle anxieusement.

Elle tendit l'oreille et poussa un soupir de soulagement en n'entendant rien d'autre que le bruit de la respiration, un peu haletante, d'Honorée et les reniflements pitoyables de June qui était enrhumée.

C'est à cet instant qu'un nouvel élève apparut, l'air suffisant. Il toisa les deux professeurs comma s'il se demandait s'il allait leur faire l'honneur de leur répondre et finit par laisser tomber :

Le mieux, ce serait que vous nous donniez leur nom, à ces anglais, qu'on sache si on les connaît ou pas !

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard hésitant puis, McGonagall haussa les épaules avant de se lancer :

Hermione Granger ?

Ignace, June et Honorée froncèrent les sourcils :

Moi, je ne connais pas !

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête.

Harry Potter ?

Moi je pense que personne n'a ce nom là à Pandimon !

Drago Malefoy ?

Moi je pense qu'aucun parent ne donnerait un nom aussi stupide à un élève de Pandimon !

Vincent Crabbe ?

Moi je vous dis que je ne sais pas qui c'est !

Contrariée, McGonagall se tut.

Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas passés par ici… constata Dumbledore, nous ferions mieux d'y aller…

McGonagall hocha la tête, l'air préoccupé et tous deux disparurent.

Moi je ne dis pas 'au revoir' à des gens qui ne me disent pas 'au revoir' ! lança Honorée, outrée qu'on ait pu oublier un être aussi génial qu'elle.

Mais les deux professeurs étaient déjà de retour dans l'entre deux mondes et avaient déjà tracé une grande croix devant la mare qui conduisait à Pandimon.

- Je commence à me demander si nous allons les retrouver… avoua McGonagall, il y a des milliers de mares comme celle-ci, nous n'y arriverons probablement jamais !

Dumbledore se contenta de lancer un regard hébété aux mares qui les entouraient.

Bon, décréta-t-il, l'air faussement enthousiaste, autant continuer, plus vite on aura commencé, et plus vite on aura fini !

Il désigna un nouvelle mare en déclarant 'qu'il le sentait bien, Harry et ses petits amis seraient dans le monde sur lequel ouvrait ce nouveau point d'eau'.

McGonagall poussa un profond soupir tout en contemplant d'un air septique la mare mais finit par s'en rapprocher. Une nouvelle fois, les deux professeurs sautèrent à pieds joints dans l'eau, s'attendant à un atterrissage douloureux, atterrissage auquel ils commençaient à s'accoutumer, d'ailleurs.


	13. Retrouvailles et coup de foudre

Ouh ouh ! s'égosillait Crabbe depuis une bonne heure, est-ce que quiquin pourrait m'aider à me relever ?

Une fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit (que c'est joli comme phrase ! ). Indigné qu'on puisse ainsi se moqueur de triste sort, Crabbe décida qu'il allait tenter de se redresser seul, après quoi, il irait couper la tête à l'autre crétin qui l'avait laisser tomber ici.

Se contorsionnant dans tous les sens à grand renfort de 'Raffff', 'Gnuuuuuurf' et 'Scritch', Crabbe parvint tant bien que mal à s'asseoir. Avant de se relever totalement, il enfourna un demi-douzaine d'œufs de Pâques (toujours à travers la grille de son heaume) dans le but de reprendre des forces.

Hé ben, j'en aurais fait du sport en une seule journée, peut-être même plus que dans toute ma vie passée. Il va falloir que j'aille voir Pomfresh en rentrant à Poudlard, des fois que ça m'aurait fatigué… Il faut dire que je me sens un peu faible… Heureusement que j'ai du chocolat sur moi… Tout ça c'est la faute de Potter, mais j'irai le dire à Rogue en rentrant, Rogue, c'est un gentil qui m'aime bien… Dommage qu'il ait les cheveux si gras, à croire qu'il n'a jamais croisé une bouteille de shampooing de sa via… En tout cas, il se fera un plaisir d'enlever des points à Potter, peut-être même qu'il le fera renvoyer…

Assis su son gros derrière, Crabbe ricanait déjà en imaginant Harry obligé de quitter l'école lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, laissant place à… Eowin. Cette dernière, encore très vexée par son entretien désastreux avec Aragorn ( Gnuf ! Quel mufle, oser dire que je ne sais pas manier les armes, quand mon oncle le saura…), stoppa net en apercevant Crabbe et fit sérieux effort pour le pas hurler de rire en le voyant, dans sa ridicule armure, occupé à manger son chocolat en ruminant ses pensées.

Car le Serpentard, sourd comme un pot, n'avait pas entendu la blondinette entrer, pourtant, vu la surcharge pondérale de cette dernière, il aurait dû l'entendre !

Eowin s'approcha doucement de lui (du moins, aussi doucement que ses 85 kg en trop le lui permettait) et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule.

Crabbe, persuadé qu'on en voulait encore et toujours à son précieux chocolat, se remit d'un seul coup sur ses pieds, faisant au passage craquer ses rotules.

Il se tourna d'un air résolu vers son adversaire, prêt à défendre chèrement son chocolat, quitte à faire un peu de sport. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en reconnaissant son Amour et se remit à baver, oubliant même de mâcher son chocolat.

Heureusement pour Eowin, le heaume dissimulait l'étendue du spectacle et le champ de bataille qu'étaient devenues les mâchoires du Serpentard. Sans se départir de son sourire stupide, Eowin questionna :

Que fais tu ici alors que la bataille est sur le point de commencer ? Tu devrais être sur les remparts avec tes amis.

Crabbe mit quelques temps à saisir les propos de la jeune femme aussi resta-t-il stupidement planté devant elle plusieurs minutes avant de répondre :

Aragorn gange trudfa screuf…

Ha… je vois…

Il est pas là, l'autre saucisse blonde ? Pour me traduire ce que vient cette grosse loche ?

Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, glissa-t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie, ils font avoir besoin de toi…

Crabbe lui dédia un sourire niais avant de hocher la tête. En réalité, il n'avait pas compris un traite mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais le simple fait qu'elle lui adresse la parole suffisait à le faire jubiler.

Hélas, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui proposer un nouveau chocolat, Eowin ferma la porte d'un coup sec, manquant de lui coincer le bras dedans et s'enferma à double tour dans la pièce.

Boudeur, Crabbe commença alors à traîner ses chausses vers l'escalier principal, ignorant totalement où il allait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione avaient été rattrapés par un Gimli surexcité à l'idée que la bataille approchait. Le nain sautillait avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer devant eux tout en narrant les différents combats auxquels il avait participé. Tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'écouter poliment (elle commençait à être entraînée après 5 ans passés dans la classe de Binns), Harry réprimait à peine son envie de dormir, ne voyant, pour le moment, aucun lit à l'horizon. Très fier, Gimli était en train de leur raconter comment il avait vaincu à lui tout seul (mon œil ! ) toute une armée de Saroumane lorsqu'Aragorn, l'air sombre (pour ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes), l'interrompit (ce que Gimli ne lui pardonnera pas par la suite) :

Tous les soldats ont reçu l'ordre de prendre leurs postes. La nuit va tomber et les premières troupes ennemies ont été aperçues à moins d'une lieue d'ici… Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

Hermione lança un regard mi-angoissé mi-interrogateur à Harry qui, haussant les épaules dans le genre 'j'ai tellement l'habitude de me battre pour sauver le monde que ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid', emboîta le pas à Aragorn.

Gimli, quant à lui, s'empressa de les suivre aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses petits mollets, ravi de pouvoir jouer de sa hache, il la tira de sa ceinture et entreprit de la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en injuriant ses ennemis tandis qu'Hermione, par derrière, se demandait avec inquiétude si elle n'allait pas connaître le même sort que Louis XVI avant même le début de la bataille !

Une fois parvenus en haut des remparts, Aragorn leur désigna nerveusement leurs postes avant de repartir aussi sec vers la cour principale, à la recherche de Malefoy et de Crabbe contre lequel il était toujours très en colère.

Ce furent les hurlements du Serpentard qui le guidèrent, lui indignant l'endroit où il se trouvait :

Mais enfin ! se lamentait Legolas en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était malencontreusement sauvée de l'une de ses tresses, coiffure qui, comme le signalerait Malefoy à ses petits camarades de Serpentard, lui donnait l'air d'une méduse sortie de son aquarium natal, je ne vous ai pas encore touché !

Arg ! s'égosillait Malefoy, je me meurs !

Mais non mon ami, c'est juste une petite entorse ! tenta de l'apaiser L'elfe en lui tapotant la main !

petite entorse, petite entorse ! s'offusqua Malefoy, on voit bien que ce n'est pas vous souffrez ! Et je vous interdis de me tapoter la main, je ne vous connais pas d'abord !

Malefoy, blessé dans son honneur de Serpentard, lança un coup de pied à Legolas, coup qui atteignit le tibia de blond (encore un ! ).

Legolas se releva vivement, les traits de son magnifique visage (au moins aussi beau que celui d'un lapin de garenne), contractés sous l'effet de la douleur.

Se tenant la jambe blessée des deux mains, il se mit à sautiller sur place en criant :

Ouille, ouille ouille ! Que je souffre, que j'ai maaaaaaaaaaal, maman !

Niark ! c'est bien fait ! se moqua Malefoy en se redressant, miraculeusement guéri.

Legolas, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher sur une jambe et à fortiori de sauter, butta contre un tonneau et s'étala lamentablement sur Aragorn qui observait toute la scène avec accablement.

Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici ? Legolas, je suis très déçu par votre attitude, un grand guerrier tel que vous, appeler sa mère comme une fillette, tsssss…

Mais je souffre ! se défendit l'elfe en désignant son tibia avant de montrer Malefoy du doigt, tout est de sa faute m'sieur Aragorn !

Ha non ! On ne dénonce pas de jeunes innocents, s'offusqua Malefoy…

Sans compter, rajouta Aragorn, qu'il est très malpoli de désigner du doigt, on ne vous a vraiment pas éduqué, petit chenapan !

La lèvre de Legolas se mit à trembloter, il se redressa maladroitement avant de s'éloigner en clopinant vers un endroit (les toilettes par exemple), où il pourait pleurer sans être dérangé.

bouh ! personne ne me comprend, personne ne m'aime, je suis qu'un martyr ! Manquerait plus que cet idiot de nain me voit dans cet état… je suis sûre que je suis tout décoiffé… Et mon maquillage, hein ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon maquillage… Où est Eowin ? Il faut que je lui emprunte son mascara pour me refaire une beauté !

Aragorn le regarda s'éloigner, un sourcil en l'air tandis qu'un sourire railleur apparut sur le visage de Malefoy.

Bien, décréta Aragorn en s'intéressant de nouveau à lui, puisque tu sembles… hum… guéris… Tu vas pouvoir aller rejoindre le reste des troupes… pour la bataille…

L'embryon de sourire disparut aussitôt :

Arg ! j'ai mal ! se remit à hurler avec stratégie Malefoy en se roulant à terre, quitte à réduire en charpie la plume qui ornait son casque.

Aragorn soupira, ça n'allait vraiment pas être de la tarte… Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une large auréole dorée apparut au-dessus de sa tête et que deux individus vinrent s'écraser à ses pieds.

Où sommes nous cette fois-ci ? grogna l'un d'eux… je parie que nous nous sommes encore trompés !

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds, oubliant même de hurler :

McGonagall ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi, pour une fois de voir apparaître son professeur de métamorphose.

Professeur McGonagall, rectifia l'intéressée en se redressant et en remettant son chapeau droit, et oui, c'est bien moi… C'est Malefoy Albus, informa-t-elle Dumbledore…

Ravi de l'apprendre… grommela le directeur qui, toujours à terre était en train de se débattre dans sa cape.

McGonagall secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et vaguement réprobateur (on ne jouait pas les vers de terre devant des élèves, enfin ! ) afin de se tourner vers Malefoy. Remarquant que ce dernier était lui-même à terre, elle le réprimanda :

Enfin, Malefoy, on ne se tient pas ainsi en public… Mais où vous croyez-vous ?

Malefoy se remit prestement sur ses pieds.

Où sont les autres ? le questionna le professeur en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il était dans son intérêt de savoir où était les 'autres'.

Malefoy tendit un doigt tremblant vers Aragorn :

Lui le sait…

Dumbledore qui, entre temps avait réussi à reprendre une position décente, jeta un regard curieux à Aragorn. Le guerrier, les bras crânement croisés sur la poitrine fixait d'un air blasé les nouveaux venus, dans le genre 'j'ai vu tellement de monde tomber du ciel à mes pieds que ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid !'.

McGonagall, l'air impatient, lança un coup d'œil réprobateur à Dumbledore qui restait béat d'admiration devant Aragorn. Enfin, le directeur parut retrouver ses esprits et demanda :

Pourriez vous nous dire où se trouvent les trois autres jeunes sorciers qui accompagnait M. Malefoy ?

Aragorn désigna du doigt les remparts (ce qui offusqua McGonagall, tout le monde sait qu'il est très malpoli de montrer quelque chose du doigt) en laissant tomber :

Deux d'entre eux sont là haut… quant au troisième, il a littéralement essayé de m'estropier et j'ignore où il est passé.

Sans perdre une seconde, les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers les remparts sans prendre la peine de remercier Aragorn, ce qui le vexa horriblement, il était quand même un roi, déchu, certes, mais un roi quand même.

Hum… sans doute que mon ascendance royale ne se lit pas assez sur mon visage… Il faut dire que toutes ces guerres m'ont un peu fatiguées… Il faudrait que je retrouve un faciès plus royal. Tiens, je vais aller demander à Legolas de me démêler les cheveux, il adore ça et je retrouverai ainsi toute ma dignité.

Tout à ses pensées, Aragorn fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche de l'elfe, laissant les sorciers se débrouiller seuls.

Une fois en haut des remparts, les deux professeurs se mirent en quête de leurs élèves égarés. Soudain, Dumbledore s'exclama :

Là ! je les vois, ils sont avec Filius !

Quoi ? Flitwick est ici ? s'étonna Malefoy qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Professeur Flitwick ! corrigea McGonagall en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les soldats, décidemment, ce n'est pas le respect des professeurs qui vous étouffe Malefoy, il faudra que j'en touche deux mots au professeur Rogue, rajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le terme 'professeur'.

Hermione, qui regardait du côté des professeurs, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et se mit à sautiller sur place en jubilant :

Harry ! C'est McGonagall… Et je vois aussi Dumbledore !

Ravie, la Gryffondor se mit à secouer son ami comme un prunier tandis que Gimli se dressait autant qu'il le pouvait pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui avait mis la jeune fille dans un tel état.

Malheureusement pour lui, il dut attendre que les deux professeurs et Malefoy arrivent à sa hauteur pour comprendre quelque chose de la scène.

McGonagall lui lança un regard surpris avant de constater :

Mais… vous n'êtes pas le professeur Flitwick !

Décidemment, il faudra que je rencontre ce Flitwick, ça fais déjà trois fois aujourd'hui qu'on me prend pour lui… ça ne va pas du tout !

Saisissant galamment la main d'un professeur de métamorphose stupéfaite, il effectua une sorte de révérence qui manqua de faire s'étouffer de rire Malefoy et entreprit de se présenter :

Hélas non, chère madame, je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître ce professeur Flitbick, laissé moi me présenter : je me nomme Gimli, seigneur nain et fils de…

Dumbledore qui ne supporte vraiment pas qu'on fasse du charme à sa sous-directrice, se rapprocha d'un air menaçant :

Oui, bon, on n'a plus le temps là, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner et Umbridge va commencer à trouver notre absence louche alors, cher Fimji, vous êtes gentil mais vous lâcher mon professeur, d'accord ?

Gimli jeta un regard plus outré qu'effrayé à Dumbledore ( on ne lui a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas couper la parole ? ) mais, constatant avec regret que le sorcier mesurait bien 90 cm de plus que lui, il se soumit.

McGonagall essuya d'un air dégoûté sa main sur sa robe de sorcier et s'empressa de se détourner de l'homme à la hache.

Bon, alors, décréta-t-elle sans se rendre compte que Gimli tombait sous le charme de sa voix mélodieuse (si si, pour un nain, c'est une voix mélodieuse ! ), Potter, Granger et Malefoy… Il ne nous reste plus que… Crabbe… l'un d'entre vous aurait-il une idée de l'endroit où se cache Crabbe ?

Heu… les cuisines peut-être, avança Hermione.

McGonagall lança un regard rempli de fierté à l'adresse d'Hermione, regard qui rendit Gimli vert de jalousie.

Excellente suggestion Miss Granger, la félicita le professeur, et que nous allons vérifier tout de suite… Où sont les cuisines ?

Les trois élèves haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Gimli y vit une manière de s'illustrer aux yeux de sa sorcière bien aimée (je jure que celle là, elle n'était pas voulue !) :

moi, moi ! s'écria-t-il en sautillant sur place, un bras levé comme un élève sage, je sais moi ! je peux vous accompagner !

Dumbledore grogna avant de demander :

Quelqu'un d'autre sait où sont les cuisines ?

Malheureusement, personne ne lui répondit il, bon gré mal gré, il dut accepter l'aide de Gimli. Cependant, le directeur prit soin de se placer entre McGonagall et le nain, histoire d'éviter toute tentative d'approche de la part de celui-ci. A la queue leuleu, les 5 sorciers suivirent Gimli hors des remparts


	14. D

A Poudlard, le dîner commençait à être servi et, comme prévu, Umbridge s'étonna de l'absence de la plupart des professeurs (le groupe de Rogue était encore coincé dans la forêt à écouter Trelawney débiter ses inepties, celui de Flitwick, complètement ivre, avait du mal à retrouver la route du château et celui de Gandalf s'est… hum.. égaré dans la forêt interdite, Ron a d'ailleurs très peur de tomber sur des araignées géantes).

Hum… hum… Comment se fait-il, demanda Umbridge que nous soyons si peu au dîner ?

Pomfresh et Chourave échangèrent un regard paniqué tandis que Sinistra tentait de feinter :

Ils sont… heu… ils sont…heu…

Ouiiiiii ?

C'est idiot, je ne sais plus où ils sont, avoua Sinistra dont l'imagination était plutôt défaillante.

Ce n'est pas grave mon petit, je suis sûre que Madame Bibine va pouvoir me renseigner, n'est ce pas, hum hum…

Bibine, qui était occupée à mastiquer son rôti, prit le temps de déglutir avant de répondre :

Bien sûr que je sais où ils sont, ils sont tous partis fêter Pâques à la taverne !

Hum, hum, répondit Umbridge, dubitative, à la taverne, vraiment ? C'est bizarre mais je vois mal… disons McGonagall passer un après-midi entier à la taverne !

Alors là détrompez-vous ! Affirma Binns d'une vox monocorde, c'est même la plus grande buveuse de tous, déjà, quand elle était élève à Poudlard, elle revenait régulièrement ivre du village, et je ne vous parle même pas de Rogue et de Trelawney !

Umbridge s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'Hagrid et Flitwick firent leur entrée, se soutenant mutuellement (ou plutôt, Hagrid manquant d'écraser le nain sous son poids), titubant et rigolant comme des baleines. George était monté discrètement aux dortoirs pour cuver.

Les professeurs présents ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant arriver les deux fêtards et la plupart des élèves laissèrent tomber leur fourchette.

Tsssssss, protestait Florette à la table des Poufsouffle sans remarquer qu'elle versait de l'eau sur son roosbif, Quelle décadence, vraiment, mais où va le monde !

A la table des professeurs, Chourave s'était la première remise de sa surprise et, désignant les nouveaux venus qui s'installaient :

En voilà déjà deux ! les autres ne devraient pas tarder, les temps qu'ils retrouvent le chemin du château…

Umbridge lança un regard courroucé aux deux professeurs, regard accompagné d'une bonne série de 'hum, hum' tandis qu'Hagrid et Flitwick échangeaient des blagues plutôt grasses :

C'est un type, racontait Flitwick, qui se fait écraser par un cheval, il se relève et se fait écraser par une voiture, il se relève et se fait écraser par un avion, il se relève et se fait écraser par un vaisseau spatial, il se relève et se fait piétiner pas un dinosaure et là y'a quinquin qui crie : 'Arrêtez le manège les gars, y'a un blessé ! '

Hagrid éclata d'un rire bien gras tandis que Chourave et Pomfresh échangeaient un regard consterné et qu'Umbridge lançait des regards satisfait à droite et à gauche dans le genre 'je le savais bien qu'il y avait des trucs bizarres dans cette école… De mon temps, on n'aurait jamais permis des choses pareilles !'.

Umbridge se pencha par dessus la table, plantant son nez sur celui d'Hagrid, visiblement peu rebutée par son haleine fétide.

Puis-je savoir, questionna-t-elle, où est passé le reste du corps enseignant ?

Hagrid la regarda d'un œil embué avant de se tourner vers Flitwick :

Quoiquelledit ?

Umbridge, peu patiente, enfonça un doigt boudiné dans le torse du garde chasse :

Toi me dire où sont les professeurs, sinon, toi passer un mauvais moment ! menaça-t-elle.

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait répondre mais il papillonna subitement des paupières et tomba endormi sur la table, bientôt rejoint par Flitwick. Tous deux se mirent à ronfler comme des bienheureux, bouches ouvertes et bave coulant. Complètement outrée, Umbridge les contempla un instant, son cerveau ayant quelques difficultés à enregistrer la scène.

Elle se retourna finalement pour demander avec suspicion :

ça leur arrive souvent de tomber endormi de cette façon ?

aucune idée, répondit Chourave avec un sourire innocent tandis qu'elle dissimulait sa baguette magique dans les plis de sa robe.

Heureusement pour elle, le professeur de DCFM ne s'en aperçut pas mais s'empressa de sortir son petit carnet sur lequel elle griffonna longuement.

Finalement, elle referma son cahier avec un petit claquement sec et se rassit d'un air contrarié, lançant de temps à autres des regards assassins aux deux professeurs occupés à cuver.

Je vous préviens ! lança-t-elle, excédée, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que les autres professeurs reviennent !

Sur ce, elle croisa d'un air déterminé ses bras dodus sur sa poitrine et prit un air de petite fille butée, oubliant même de remettre son nœud en place. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps car, quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle eût pris la pose, Trelawney et Rogue rentraient dans la salle principale ( Fred ayant rejoint son frère aux dortoirs). Trelawney jetait des regards boudeurs à Rogue qui tenait aussi dignement que possible sa boule de cristal (la boule de cristal de Trelawney, bien sûr, Rogue n'est pas stupide au point d'en posséder une lui même). En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, Fred et Rogue, qui en avaient plus qu'assez d'entendre Trelawney déblatérer ses prédictions, s'étaient mis d'accord – pour la première et dernière fois de leur vie – pour se jeter sur elle et lui enlever de force l'objet. Cette petite bagarre vaudra d'ailleurs 10 points à Gryffondor, Fred ayant malencontreusement frappé Rogue au cours de l'escarmouche. Malgré tous ses 'j'suis désolé professeur, je l'ai pas fait exprès !', Rogue ne l'a pas crû… Allez savoir si s'était à cause du sourire idiot de son élève où si c'est parce qu'il a été vexé d'avoir été confondu avec Trelawney qu'il a ôté des points à Gryffondor là, je n'en sais strictement rien. De toute façon, Rogue n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour enlever des points à vous savez quelle maison.

Donc, les deux professeurs entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Rogue mordit avec appétit dans une cuisse de poulet et s'apprêtait à entamer les petits pois lorsqu'Umbridge vint interrompre son festin.

Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire charmeur.

B'soir, répondit (à contrecoeur) Rogue sans la regarder ni cesser de ronger sa cuisse de poulet, espérant sans doute qu'elle allait comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait.

Malheureusement pour lui, Umbridge, qui a certainement des liens cachés avec Crabbe ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son air ronchon aussi enchaîna-t-elle en minaudant :

Pourriez-vous me dire où sont les autres professeurs ?

Rogue poussa un profond soupir et, toujours sans relever la tête, lâcha :

Non.

Il se remit à grignoter son os tandis qu'Umbridge lui lançait un regard faussement étonné :

Non ? reprit-elle d'une petit voix aigue qui dissimulait mal son excitation, mais pourtant, Mme Bibine (regard féroce vers cette dernière), m'assurait que vous étiez ensemble à la taverne.

Cette fois-ci, le ' Gloups' de Bibine fut aussi discret que le bruit d'un éléphant s'essayant au trampoline. Cependant Rogue ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et il se contenta de rétorquer d'un air détaché :

C'est exact, mais je suis parti en milieu de soirée pour aller me promener au clair de lune avec Sybille… Pas vrai Sybille ? lança-t-il.

Trelawney aurait certainement répondu sèchement qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler mais que, par contre, elle aurait bien voulu récupérer sa boule de cristal, si Sinistra ne lui avait pas écrabouillé son petit peton sous la table :

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Umbridge dû certainement confondre sa grimace de douleur pour un sourire complice à l'adresse de Rogue – et dans ce cas, elle a besoin d'une bonne paire de lunettes – car elle n'insista pas mais retourna, très vexée, s'asseoir en bougonnant.

Une nouvelle fois, Sinistra, Chourave et Pomfresh poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tandis que Rogue mâchonnait son os d'un air satisfait et que Trelawney se massait le pied en poussant les petits cris de douleur.


	15. Salle de torture et sauvetage

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et toute sa cohorte suivait Gimli à travers le dédale de couloirs du château. Malefoy commençait à se fatiguer à cause de sa cheville endommagée et il s'apprêtait à demander un arrêt lorsque Legolas surgit au détour d'un couloir, l'air totalement paniqué :

Gimliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! gémit-il en reconnaissant le nain.

Il se jeta dessus et entreprit de le secouer comme un prunier :

C'est terrible ! scandait-il, que dis-je ! Horrible… catastrophique… tragique… cataclysmique ! C'est la fin du monde ! La bataille va commencer et je n'ai pas trouver Eowin… Arg ! Il faut absolument que je lui emprunte son mascara ! Je suis tout démaquillé !

Gimli qui, en temps normal, n'aimait déjà pas trop que Legolas le touche, fut encore plus gêné que de coutume lorsqu'il s'aperçut que McGonagall les regardaient d'un air réprobateur et que Dumbledore retenait un éclat de rire. Voulant se donner une contenance, le nain ne répondit pas directement à l'elfe mais préféra lui demander :

Hum… Auriez-vous vu les jeune Crabbe ?

Legolas lui lança un regard laissant clairement entendre que Gimli était complètement cinglé d'une part, et d'autre part, qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer de Crabbe :

Mais que me chantez vous là ! reprit-il d'une voix de plus en plus aigue, je me contrefiche de Crabbe ! Je veux mon mascaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sur ce, l'elfe s'effondra et se mit à sangloter en hoquetant :

Mais où est Eowin ? Je veux son mascara ! Sinon, je serais tout moche pour la bataille et Aragorn va se moquer de moi !

Au moment où Gimli allait se mettre à taper sur Legolas à coup de manche de hache pour le faire taire, Dumbledore tira quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à l'elfe :

Voilà, moi aussi j'en ai du mascara, inutile d'en faire tout un plat, je vous le prête !

Legolas releva la tête et fixa Dumbledore de son regard humide à la Bambi comme s'il était la vierge Marie en personne :

Ooooooooooooh ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est… Oooooooooh ! Merciiiiiii ! Vous me sauvez la vie !

Il tendit une main fébrile et se saisit du flacon de mascara avec respect. Pendant qu'il se remaquillait, McGonagall jetait des regards outrés à son directeur :

Puis-je savoir, chuchota-t-elle, ce que faisait ce… truc… sur vous !

Bah quoi… se justifia Dumbledore en évitant soigneusement de la regarder, en tant que directeur, je me doit d'être beau et présentable tout le temps.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et Legolas, enfin calmé, rendit son tube à Dumbledore avant de lui faire un gros bisou baveux sur le joue. Le sorcier fronça le nez et s'empressa de s'essuyer la joue d'un air dégoûté. Malheureusement pour lui, l'elfe n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'abandonner aussi tôt et il se mit en marche avec le petit groupe, jacassant joyeusement avec Dumbledore (ou plutôt, jacassant tout seul pendant que Dumbledore tente vainement de s'en débarrasser) et le suivant comme un fidèle labrador (' Et vous êtes libre demain soir ?' 'Et vous aimeriez dîner avec moi ?' 'Tenez, je vous laisse mes coordonnées', 'Et vous connaissez le mascara 'Gum', celui qui rallonge les cils de 230 cm ?'…).

Finalement, après avoir tourné et viré encore quelques temps dans le château, Gimli stoppa net devant une porte… Tellement net d'ailleurs que McGonagall lui buta dessus, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Dumbledore qui s'empressa de tirer son professeur de métamorphose par la cape pour l'éloigner du nain.

Gimli, après avoir lancé un regard charmeur à la sous-directrice (Malefoy manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant la scène), pointa un doigt potelé en direction de la porte et annonça comme s'il dévoilait un important secret :

Voilà… Ce sont les cuisines !

Dumbledore, qui, décidemment, n'aimait pas les libertés que ce nain prenait avec sa collègue, s'interposa entre eux deux, la dissimulant ainsi aux regards du guerrier (quoique guerrier, c'est encore discutable…).

Bon, parfait, alors on récupère Crabbe et on se barre !

Hermione, très, très choquée, d'entendre son grand héros s'exprimer ainsi, laissa entendre un 'Gloupsarg !' et Harry dut lui écraser le pied pour qu'elle ferme la bouche et reprenne une attitude un peu plus éloignée de celle de la carpe venant d'être pêchée.

Dumbledore, pressé d'en finir, ne sembla cependant pas s'en apercevoir et il ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé. Enfin… disons plutôt qu'il s'acharna sur la poignée pendant une dizaine de minutes sans que la porte ne bouge avant d'en tirer ses conclusions, soufflant comme s'il venait de courir le marathon en un temps record (à son âge , on se fatigue vite, c'est connu ! ).

Pfff… c'est fermé… pfff… pfff…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte et tira sa baguette de sa poche :

Alohomora ! lança-t-elle en la pointant sur la serrure.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait tandis que Dumbledore, honteux qu'on lui ait piqué la vedette, se jurait mentalement de réduire de 50 le salaire de la sorcière.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Crabbe qu'il découvrirent à l'intérieur de la pièce mais Eowin, attablée devant un bol de chocolat chaud, une moustache de lait ourlant sa lèvre supérieure et tournant avidement les pages de son magasine favori 'Helm Match'.

Elle releva la tête d'un air stupide de bovin et fixa un instant les nouveaux venus sans comprendre.

Son regard se posa sur McGonagall qui avait encore sa baguette à la main et elle s'exclama :

Maman !

McGonagall eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que Gimli et Dumbledore ouvraient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes et que Malefoy ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans parvenir pour autant à articuler quoi que ce soit :

Pardon ? demanda McGonagall, que la situation semblait dépasser.

Maman ? questionnait Dumbledore par derrière, comment ça maman ? Minerva, qu'est ce que ça signifie au juste ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien ! répliqua sèchement McGonagall sans quitter des yeux la blondasse.

Cette dernière avait abandonné son bol de chocolat pour se rapprocher du groupe.

Maman ! répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en ouvrant grand les bras et en se dirigeant vers McGonagall.

Cette dernière alla se planquer derrière Dumbledore. Un air de totale incompréhension flottait sur le visage du directeur qui questionna à nouveau :

Enfin, Minerva, vous connaissez cette petite ?

Mais pas du tout, pas du tout, du tout ! se défendit McGonagall avec vigueur.

Cependant, Eowin avait contourné Dumbledore sans que celui-ci ne la retint et elle alla plaquer un baiser humide de lait sur chacune des joues du professeur.

Les lunettes de travers, cette dernière s'éloigna un maximum de la Blonde, se servant de Dumbledore comme d'un bouclier vivant.

Elle est atteinte ! lança-t-elle en tremblant.

Enfin maman ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ne la laissez pas m'approcher ! s'écria McGonagall en agrippant le haut de la robe de sorcier de son directeur (qui devenait d'un coup son héros).

Dumbledore, qui était un peu perdu, prit McGonagall par les épaules et la regarda un long moment d'un air grave :

Minerva ? Est ce que la heu… jeune femme qui se trouve derrière moi est votre fille ?

McGonagall lança un regard vers la jeune femme en question qui se rapprochait dangereusement et répondit rapidement :

Mais bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée, vraiment, je ne la connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu !

Gimli se décida finalement à intervenir :

Enfin, Eowin… mon petit, vous savez parfaitement que votre pauvre maman est morte peu de temps après votre naissance !

Minerva, vous n'auriez quand même pas abandonné votre fille ?

Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ma fille ! Je n'ai pas de fille !

Un stupide accident Eowin… très chère, souvenez-vous… Vous ne l'avez, pour ainsi dire, pas connu !

Vous êtes certaine que ce n'est pas votre enfant ?

Bien sûr que oui, il suffit de la regarder : elle est blonde !

Vous pourrez demander à Théoden, il se souvient très bien d'elle…

Vous savez Minerva, vous pouvez tout m'avouer… je peux comprendre : une erreur de jeunesse…

Je ne fais jamais d'erreur !

D'ailleurs, elle ne ressemble nullement à votre pauvre maman…

Une amourette dans un bal populaire et hop ! On se retrouve avec une fille sur les bras…

Je ne vais pas aux bals populaires ! Je ne vais pas au bal du tout !

Votre chère maman était blonde aux yeux bleus…

Vous auriez dû m'en parler… je vous aurais aidée…

Juste au moment où McGonagall allait hurler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aidée pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas de fille, Théoden surgit par derrière :

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? demanda-t-il d'un air mécontent, on ne s'entend même plus torturer les ennemis tranquillement !

Eowin pointa un doigt boudeur vers McGonagall qui se ratatina contre Dumbledore et laissa tomber d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

c'est Maman !

Théoden plissa des yeux et contempla un instant McGonagall, silencieusement avant de pousser un long, très long soupir :

Enfin, Eowin… Ta mère est morte et cette… personne… ne lui ressemble pas, d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'ici (encore une touriste, il va falloir que je pense à faire payer les visites)… Allez viens Eowin… on vient de surprendre un nouvel espion et j'aimerais beaucoup tester de nouvelles méthodes de torture sur lui… c'est Aragorn qui nous l'a livré !

Eowin lança un dernier regard déçu à McGonagall avant de trottiner vers Théoden et de lui prendre la main comme une petite fille l'aurait fait avec son père.

Tous deux commencèrent à s'éloigner dans les couloirs, Théoden marmonnant :

Tout de même, ce Crabbe, quel traite ! Essayez de tuer Aragorn…

Hermione s'écria alors :

Attendez ! Vous avez bien dit Crabbe ? le garçon qui était avec nous ?

Théoden se retourna, l'air furieux :

celui-là même… D'ailleurs, vous devriez mieux choisir vous fréquentations, jeune fille, il est actuellement dans la salle de torture !

Quoi ? s'exclama Dumbledore, un élève de Poudlard dans une salle de torture ? Je veux le voir tout de suite !

Théoden toisa un instant le vieillard avant de hausser les épaules et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ainsi, les sorciers, le nain, Eowin (qui essayait à nouveau de se rapprocher de McGonagall) et Théoden se retrouvèrent-ils dans les sous-sols du château, dévalant des escaliers de pierre.

Enfin, Théoden s'arrêta devant une porte (encore une) et l'ouvrit. Au début, ils ne purent rien voir en raison de la pénombre de la pièce mais tous purent entendre une voix bien connue décréter :

Vous pouvez toujours essayer, je ne vous livrerai jamais la recette des œufs en chocolat !

Crabbe ! s'exclama Malefoy.

… et il s'exprime correctement ! rajouta Harry, assez étonné.

Théoden ralluma les bougies des chandeliers et Crabbe apparut aux yeux de tous, allongé sur une table de bois, les pieds et les poings liés, un garde lui chatouillant les pieds avec une plume ce qui, étant donné la lenteur des neurones de Crabbe, n'avait pour le moment eu aucune conséquence vu que l'information 'chatouillis' n'était pas encore parvenue au cerveau de Crabbe.

Par contre, ce qui mit beaucoup moins de temps à lui parvenir, c'est l'information : 'Malefoy est là (mon sauveur !).

Drago, grogna le garçon, dit à l'autre abruti d'arrêter de me bidouiller les pieds et détache moi, j'ai envie de chocolat !

Dumbledore se tourna vers Théoden en ordonnant que l'on libère Crabbe et plus vite que ça ! Théoden ricana avant de rétorquer que c'était hors de question, que Crabbe était un ennemi de l'empire et qu'il allait subir le sort des traîtres : la mort !

Malefoy laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis que Crabbe demandait qu'on lui explique la situation :

Vous n'allez pas tuer Crabbe… C'est un innocent, se lamenta le blondinet en songeant que si Crabbe mourait, il resterait seul avec Goyle, perspective qui n'avait rien de très amusante.

Le soldat qui chatouillait la plante des pieds de Crabbe avec se plume lança un regard mauvais et endormi (et oui, les deux à la fois, étonnant n'est il pas !) à Malefoy qui recula de quelques mètres pour aller se planquer derrière Harry.

Théoden, qui, jusque là couvait son prisonnier d'un air ravi, jeta un coup d'œil féroce à Malefoy :

Et comment que je vais le tuer ! s'exclama-t-il en battant des mains.

Il se mit alors à chantonner :

Je vais le hacher menu, menu

En faire de la chair à pâté,

Je vais le réduire en bouillie,

Je vais lui ôter la vie,

Je vais le hacher menu, menu,

Je vais le couper en p'tits dés,

Je vais en faire un civet,

A servir au déjeuner,

Mes quenottes vont le croquer,

Et mes chiens le terminer !

Très fier de lui, il se tourna vers les sorciers, complètement estomaqués, tandis qu'Eowin (cette greluche), applaudissait en hurlant 'bis, bis'.

C'est joli, n'est ce pas ? C'est moi qui ait trouvé les paroles tout seul !

Dumbledore haussa les épaules d'un air méprisant, l'air de dire qu'il était capable de dix fois mieux s'il le voulait. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Théoden, tout occupé à saluer son public, ne remarqua pas la mine dédaigneuse du directeur.

Quant à Crabbe, qui avait visiblement quelques difficultés à saisir la situation, il répétait stupidement : 'Hein ? quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qui va mourir ?'.

Malefoy fondit alors en sanglots convulsifs, balbutiant entre deux hoquets 'Non, pas Crabbe, prenez plutôt Potter, mais pas Crabbe, j'vous en supplie !'.

Le Serpentard darda un regard humide à la Bambi sur Théoden qui ne parut pas s'en émoustiller. D'un air noble, le monarque se drapa dans sa cape tel César au moment de lancer l'assaut.

Et qu'êtes vous prêts à offrir en échange de la vie de votre ami ?

Ron ouvrit tout grand la bouche, de quoi rendre jalouses toutes les carpes des alentours.

Il est fou ! chuchota-t-il à Harry, il ne croit tout de même pas que nous allons payer pour récupérer ça…

Il lança un coup d'œil significatif à Crabbe et secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Hors de question qu'il donne ne serait ce qu'un fil de chaussette pour libérer Chocolatman, ça non !

McGonagall, qui partageait certainement l'avis de Ron sembla tout d'un coup beaucoup moins pressé de récupérer Crabbe quant à Dumbledore, il n'avait aucune envie d'échanger son élève contre la seule chose de valeur qu'il avait à proposer c'est-à-dire son caleçon en peau de lapin véritable, très pratique en hiver, beaucoup moins en été.

Ainsi, Crabbe aurait pu attendre longtemps la délivrance si Gimli ne s'était pas, dans son désir toujours plus pressant de se faire bien voir auprès de sa sorcière favorite (on la reconnaîtra), mêlé de l'affaire.

S'avançant, le torse pour paraître plus musclé qu'il ne l'ait, vers le roi, il décréta, après avoir fait une courbette qui se voulait flatteuse :

Sire (voix de fausset), que votre majesté ne se mette pas en colère, mais plutôt qu'elle considère, que Crabbe se promenait gentiment, plus de 20 pas en dessous d'Elle, et que par conséquent, en aucune façon, il ne peut s'agir d'un espion.

C'en est un ! reprit le roi cruel, et je sais que mes secrets il a trahi l'an passé.

Comment l'aurait-il fait s'il n'était pas arrivé ? reprit le nain, Il n'était pas là hier.

Si ce n'est lui, c'est donc son frère.

Il n'en a point.

C'est donc quelqu'un des siens car ils ne m'épargnent guère, ces espions quels chiens ! On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge !

Gimli grimaça, à cours d'argumentation. Anxieux, Drago, qui voyait la situation mal parti, tenta tant bien que mal de prendre le relais :

Je suis Drago Malefoy, l'élève, le sorcier,

Le Prince de Poudlard, lieu de toute magie :

Mon seul ami est loin et mon Crabbe enchaîné,

Est le seul ici me raccrochant à la vie.

Théoden rétorqua aussitôt :

Dans la nuit du château, lui qui m'a espionné,

Ne mérite en aucune façon la survie,

Les secrets qui remplissaient mon cœur désolé,

Sans le moindre remord il me les as tous pris.

Est-il Coupable ou Ami ? Victime ou ennemi ?

Son front est blanc encor de pudeur, pauvre enfant ;

Chère pauvre âme qu'il est, certainement bien Innocent…

Par une fois il a trahi, qu'il soit donc maudit :

Par ma foi, moi qui suis roi, j'ordonne sa mort,

Sauf si vous acceptez de me donner de l'or !

A son tour, Malefoy se tut, désarçonné par le sens de la réparti du Roi. Le fier Serpentard lança un regard implorant à ses compagnons et Dumbledore, dans l'espoir de sauver son caleçon en peau de lapin vint à la rescousse en rechignant :

Hé ! Bonjour Seigneur Noble Sir,

Que vous êtes aimable, que vous me semblez beau !

Je vous l'assure sans mentir,

Si votre joliesse,

Se rapporte à votre noblesse,

Vous êtes le Saint Homme, de tous ces braves rois !

A ces mots, Théoden ne se sent plus de joie,

Et, pour monter son extrême bonté,

Il saisit une large clef,

Et défait les chaînes d'un Crabbe souriant à Malefoy.

Dumbledore l'attrape et dit «Mon bon Monsieur,

Apprenez que toute flatterie,

N'est guidée que pas l'instinct de survie,

Cette leçon faut bien un Crabbe, sans doute.»

Et avant que Théoden ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, le directeur agita sa baguette au dessus de sa petite bande et tous disparurent, emportés dans une autre dimension. Théoden, honteux et confus, jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrai plus.


	16. Retour au bercail

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle principale de Poudlard, Umbridge fulminait. Non seulement Dumbledore et McGonagall ne revenaient pas mais en plus, Gandalf et Vector manquaient à l'appel, non variment, on lui cachait quelque chose… C'était louche et insupportable.

D'un geste rageur, elle arracha l'aile du pauvre poulet grillé aux petits oignons qui se trouvait devant elle et mordit dedans avec colère.

Alors qu'elle déglutissait, un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans le hall et, moins d'une minute plus tard, Vector et Gandalf surgissaient dans la Grande Salle (Ron étant, devinez où, dans la salle commune).

Les deux hommes se lançaient des regards assassins. Il faut préciser qu'ils avaient tournés virés pendant tout l'après-midi dans la forêt, Gandalf étant certain d'être sur la bonne voie alors que son sens de l'orientation inexistant les éloignait de plus en plus du château. Finalement, ils ne durent leur salut qu'à un gentil hypogriffe sur lequel ils grimpèrent et survolèrent la forêt jusqu'à la prairie.

Vector alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Fliwick, qui ronflait toujours, tandis que son collègue prenait place près d'Umbridge, son sourire 'Email diamant' collé aux lèvres.

Bien le bonsoir gente dame… quel beau clair de Lune, n'est ce pas ? déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus grave.

Umbridge gloussa et remit son nœud droit sur la tête, oubliant du même coup complètement qu'elle était censée jouer le rôle de la prof idiote, gratuitement méchante, en colère, j'en passe et pas des plus glorieuses.

De son stupide air de cane, elle lance un regard qui se veut charmeur à Gandalf. Ravi de son succès, ce dernier lui saisit la main et, visiblement peu rebuté par son aspect calleux, y dépose un baiser léger.

Rogue qui, à quelques chaises de là, s'est arrêté de manger pour observer le manège de son collègue, lève les yeux au ciel, la mine dédaigneuse.

Non mais, il se prend pour qui ce singe ? On n'est plus sous Cromwell ! Quelle décadence, vraiment, tout fout le camp !

Pour se consoler, le maître des potions reprend une part de tarte à la crème qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes.

Vous beaux yeux m'inspirent un poème, roucoule Gandalf sans se soucier des mimiques exaspérées de Rogue et tandis qu'Umbridge glousse de plus belle.

Sans attendre, Gandaf pose un genou à terre et, tenant toujours la main d'Umbridge dans la sienne, déclame avec ferveur :

Dolores, voyez comme mon âme,

Dès qu'elle voit votre doux minois,

Peut être en liesse : elle vous réclame,

Vous faites son bonheur et sa joie !

Ah ! Le pourpre de vos mains plissées,

Que seule la rose sait égaler…

Las ! Dans votre cœur point de place,

Qui occupe déjà tout l'espace ?

Las, las, votre air indifférent,

Me rendra malade je le sens !

O vraiment marâtre Nature,

Qu'aimer une telle beauté m'est dur !

Donc, si vous m'en croyez mignonne,

Tandis que vos amours fleuronnent

Et sont sans cesse renouvelés,

Oyez, oyez mon pauvre cœur.

Depuis longtemps dans le malheur,

Il ne cessera pourtant d'aimer.

Umbridge qui, entre temps, a viré au rouge pivoine, manque de se pâmer. Elle lance des petits coup d'œil satisfait à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que tout le monde a bien compris que c'est elle, LA grande Dolorès Umbridge, qui est en train de se faire draguer par lui, LE magnifique Constant Gandalf dont toutes sont folles amoureuses.

Enchanté de son succès, Gandalf, bien décidé à en mettre plein la vue à sa prétendue bien-aimée, reprend aussitôt (genre je suis un grand poète qui compose dans la minute, inspiré par Dolorès ma muse, mon œil oui ! ) :

Il pleure dans mon cœur

Comme il pleut sur l'école,

Quelle est cette langueur

Qui souffle tel Eole ?

O bruit doux de la pluie

Par terre et sur les toits !

O comme je me languis

De ta peau de tes bras ! (Mon Dieu ! Comment puis-je écrire ça sans rougir de honte ? J'me fais peur toute seule ! Help ! ).

Il pleure pour cette raison

Que ce cœur qui se meurt

Connaît ta trahison

Mais point ne s'en écoeure.

C'est bien la pire peine

Qu'un amour non rendu,

Cependant nulle haine :

Car je t'ai aperçue !

Umbridge ricane bêtement de plus belle. Gandalf aurait certainement rembrayé de plus belle si…

Haaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama Dumbledore en pénétrant d'un air ravi dans la Grande Salle, que bonheur d'être à nouveau chez soi !

Il est suivit de près par McGonagall qui jette des regards inquiets en direction d'Umbridge. Pour l'heure, cette dernière semble trop interloquée pour parler… Mais peut-être (sans doute) est-elle tout simple outrée qu'on ose débarquer ainsi, interrompant un séance de lecture poétique la concernant directement.

Les deux professeurs en profitent pour s'asseoir aux places restantes, l'air de rien. Dumbledore adresse des sourires gâteux à tous ceux qui le regardent et McGonagall semble dire 'Et vous, ça va ?'

Tout d'un coup, une voix fluette s'élève de derrière eux :

Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

Ils sursautent et se retournent en même temps, découvrant ahuris que la voix fluette provient du gosier de… Legolas. Ce dernier a été touché par le sort de téléportation de Dumbledore et semble un peu perdu…

Hum, Hum, humhumète Umbridge, Puis-je savoir qui est cet individu ?

Elle a le même air ravi qu'un requin qui vient de repérer une proie. McGonagall et Dumbledore échangent un regard affolé…

Oups…

Fin (du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois).


	17. Epilogue

_Note de fin : Harry, Malefoy et cie sont actuellement au lit et se remettent de leur aventure. Seul Crabbe est encore debout et dévore du chocolat. _

_McGonagall et Dumbledore inventent un subtil mensonge pour expliquer la présence de Legolas à Poudlard mais vous saurez plus tard lequel._

_Rogue mange._

_Chourave et Sinistra lancent des regards inquiets à Umbridge._

_Rogue mange encore._

_Flitwick ronfle._

_Rogue mange toujours._

_Gandalf poétise._

_Rogue se ressert de la tarte._

_Vector se gratte le cou._

_Rogue avale sa tarte d'un air satisfait._

_Pomfresh soigne Florette._

_Rogue s'essuie les mains dans ses cheveux (on sait maintenant pourquoi ils sont toujours gras)._

_Pince contemple, béate, la photo d'Hermione._

_Rogue enlève sa serviette._

_Binns traverse un mur._

_Rogue repousse son assiette._

_Trelawney se rapproche de Rogue pour récupérer sa boule de cristal. _

_Rogue shoote dans la boule de cristal. _

_Hagrid ronfle. _

_Trelawney crie._

_Rogue ricane._

_La boule de cristal explose._

_Trelawney pleurniche._

_Rogue ricane plus fort._

_Dumbledore s'exclame que «Zut, on pourrait pas avoir un peu la paix ? »_

_Legolas vérifie que son mascara est toujours là._


End file.
